Help me?
by EXACTLYmyBRANDofHERION
Summary: So I know some people will most likely get mad because this isn't connected to Twilight but ya I started writing this before I read Twilight and I really want to know if anyone thinks it's good enough to continue and its actually similar weird enough...
1. Chapter 1

It was lunch, no class to focus on, no boring teacher rambling on, and no reason to care what was going on, which I more than appreciated. I liked school, it wasn't that. I was the kind of good student every teacher wanted. Does her homework, studies nightly, always seated in class on time, takes notes, offers up answers, and never back talks. But still, I was a loner. I was the girl in high school that sits at lunch alone with her books, walks to classes with nobody to gossip with about the weekend, and sat in the back corners of all her classes. Part of me didn't mind. If you met some of the brain-deads that went to Orange Glen High than you would see what I meant, but I didn't always like the silence.

It wasn't always like this. My freshmen and sophomore years were filled with friends. Friends that the other brain-deads could never replace. They, or should I say we, were so much more than they are. I come from a long line of witches. I, being the youngest, needed the most help with the new life. When turning 13 my family receives their powers fully. I could always do the little stuff like making a cookie appear in my room to 'ruin my dinner' in spite of my mom, or if someone made me mad they would 'accidentally' trip. But 13 was the year that would prove if I was really apart of my heritage. I had a little trouble keeping what I was a secret so my mother, Sara, had my cousins enroll in my high school to 'watch' me. At first I dreaded it but soon realized they were ok. Eventually we became actual friends, especially Kathleen. Sadly, seeing how they actually have already been through high school and where 18 and 19 when they enrolled, they couldn't stay but two years. I was plenty capable of controlling my powers now, but not my social life.

There always has been a small part of me that pained. Pained for company. Yearned for what _they_ had. The same part that wondered if my cousins didn't come, would I have had friends then? I was never sure if the reason I was alone was because of me, my family, or _them_. Did I automatically turn people away? Did they know I was unhappy without Kathleen and the others? Or did _they_ simply not care? I sat in my usual seat at lunch pondering this again. My lunches were always spent the same way, either studying, reading another of my many books, or thinking, but they were always in solitude.

I looked across the cafeteria and my eyes fell to the table that I believe that I would be at if not for my 'gifts'. There sat Amanda, Alyssa, and Matt among the other people I was once 'close' to. Amanda, Alyssa and I were as close to best friends I ever got in my youth. I went to their houses for sleepovers, we went to the mall, and we talked. But something was always wrong. We never were allowed to get that close, my mother's input, and they never got to go to my house. Matt was pretty much the same. But he was more. Matt was the boy that I thought understood me. We 'dated' in elementary school and the beginning of middle school. We never were that close in a relationship way considering we didn't know what a real one was. But I was happy with him. Eventually they caught on that I was different and when I tried to tell them what I truly was they wrote me off as a freak. Sara found out what I did and erased the moment that I told them, but not the time they made the decision to forget me. She thought she couldn't risk our relationship getting to close to the point that I told them our secrets again. Part of me knew that she was right, but I still resented her for it, for I always longed to share my secret with someone.

My mother and I never truly got along. Don't get me wrong, I love her dearly and I respect her for being the strongest woman I have ever known, but there never was that good of a relationship between us. Most of the time we were together we fought. We had different views on the world and were both stubborn.

It was then that I realized that I had been staring at their table the whole time I was thinking. Amanda noticed my stares and whispered to Alyssa something that made the both of them laugh hysterically. Matt then looked at them saw were they were looking and followed their gaze to my burning red face. Matt joined in on the laughter. As they laughed and I stared with hatred something happened. Matt started to choke and everyone's attention was put on him.

I grabbed my books and purse as fast as I could and half ran out of the cafeteria to the bathroom, their laughter still in my mind. This wasn't the first time that they left me an embarrassed mess, or that I created a diversion such as that to escape, so I knew exactly what to do. I slammed the door of the nearest stall and found my cell phone in my purse. I called Kathleen like so many times before.

"Hello? Alycia what's wrong? What spell did you use and whom did you do it on? Do you need help?"

"Hi Katie. No, it was just a small choking spell this time. By now they'll all be laughing at the faces he made while choking."

"He who?"

"Matt…"I heard a sigh on the other end. "I was caught staring their way again and I had to get out of there."

"I know I know, but next time think about what you do…" It was that motherly voice that she used so much that got me nervous, "Those poor kids have had so many spells put on them their brains might melt soon." She laughed which made me immediately at ease.

"Yeah your probably right." She always was, that's why I called her.

"So what do you need, was it so bad you want me to get you?" The motherly voice returned but in a more comforting way this time. "I'm sure Sara wont mind, ill make something up."

"No, no I'm fine, I have a Latin test anyway. I just wanted to talk and calm down, but thank you."

"No problem Lycia, you know I'm always here when you need to talk. Bye."

"I know, that's why I call. Thanks again. Bye." The phone went dead. I closed my phone and swiftly dropped it back in my purse. I opened the stall and saw that my hair was doing a weird not thing from me running my hands through it with stress. I grabbed my brush from my purse and quickly set it right. It was then the bell rang indicating that I was late for my 6th hour class. I quickly snapped my purse closed again and flew out the door for my class.

I walked into my Latin class two minuets late with an embarrassed expression. My teacher, Mr. Conley, told me that he would let it slid this time do to being such a good student, but to watch the time more carefully next time. I silently slipped into my usual seat and quickly started to scroll the answers to my test.

I finished with time to spare, like always, and sat twirling my hair like I do so much. I started to daydream about what would life be like if I was 'normal'. The bell rang telling me that it was time to wake up and realize that I would never truly be normal. I packed up my books and headed to leave my class.

I dreaded my next class. P.E. not only was it a bad enough class on its own, but Amanda, Alyssa, and Matt were all in there. I walked with slow deliberation. I wanted to run, to skip class, to never come back to this school again. What was the point of a high school education when you can make anything go your way? Without even realizing it I was in the locker room. I started to change a careful distance from Alyssa's and Amanda's eyes. They couldn't see me but I could hear them.

"So what was up with that weirdo Alycia staring at us again?" Alyssa started. "Does she really think that freaking people out will make them want to be friends with her? She's so clueless." I could just hear her rolling her eyes.

"I don't know, she's always been weird. I hate how we have this class with her. Thank goodness semester is almost over and we wont have P.E. with her anymore." She said smugly. She had no idea how much I appreciated this fact as well.

"How do you know? What if she has another credit to go like we do and we're still together?"

"Because, She took P.E. over the summer. This is her last required semester. Unless the freak has some reason like she actually likes this dreadful class…" They left the locker room.

I sat down on the bench next to me to put my shoes on. I wanted to stay in the quit room by myself thinking about what a waste I was but I couldn't afford being late to two classes in a row. I got up and walked slowly to the gym. I stood in the back of the crowd listening to the coaches.

"…Ok so pair up and lets try and be careful." Oh great, pairs, now what? I decided on the only safe route. The nurse.

I walked up to my teacher and asked for a pass. I saw the look of disbelief on his face so went with the easiest lie.

"I'm having really bad cramps, I'm sorry sir." Using sir was planned. It showed that you respect an adult and adults don't expect to be lied to then. He wrinkled his nose, not sure if he really believed me, but handed me a pass nonetheless. I decided that there was no real need to go to the nurse when I wasn't really sick. I headed the opposite way back to the locker room to change back and grab my books.

Ten minuets later I was on the road to my house, the days events running through my mind once again. I glanced at the clock on the dashboard. 2:34. My mom wouldn't be home. At least something was in my favor.

I pulled into the driveway and got out of my car. I walked up the same driveway that I had my whole life, but something was different. I felt the eyes of someone on me. I knew that in these times it wasn't a good idea for me to be just standing outside so I quickly found my key and went inside. I walked straight up the stairs and dropped my books and purse on my desk. I turned on my stereo, kicked my shoes off, and switched into some sweat pants. I slumped onto my bed and lost myself in the music.

Next thing I knew I could hear my mom yelling for me to come downstairs for dinner. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was now 6:47; I had been asleep for over 4 hours. I pulled myself from my warm bed and dragged myself in a zombie state down to the dining room. My mom was there setting the salad on the table. I sat down and started to dish myself some food. My mom sat and tried in her usual way to start some kind of friendly conversation.

"So how was school today?" she asked with what I figured was fake interest.

"fine." The only answer I ever gave to that question.

"Anything exciting happen?"

"No, it was the same as any other day." If only she knew how true that was, and how pathetic as well.

She gave up any attempt at a conversation at that point and we sat in silence as usual. I ate quickly, barely tasting the food, trying to escape the awkwardness of the dinner. As soon as I was done I told my mother that I had a lot of homework. It was a lie. I hardly ever had much homework.

I went upstairs and laid in bed again. Knowing I shouldn't sleep, I grabbed a book from my shelf. I started to read the familiar pages that I had read many time before. I longed to be one of the characters in my book. They had love, they had life, they had excitement. Here I was, a real honest to god witch, but unlike all the witches, warlocks, and sorcerers in my books, I was worthless. I had yet experienced any of the types of things that the others had. My mom worked at a hospital, saving people. They called her the magic healer. If only they knew how right they were. My aunts and uncles worked at places here and there such as charities, clinics, and research labs. They were all working to make the world better and all I could do was make a teenager choke long enough to hide in the bathroom. In all honesty, most the time I hated being a witch and resented my powers. That was the same part that made sure to use them as little as possible.

Sometimes, on the other hand, they're rather handy. I glanced at my computer and it started to do my English report due tomorrow. Technically it wasn't cheating considering that they were all my ideas and it would be exactly what I would write, I just don't have to sit there and type it out like the others. I flicked my hand and all the things on my floor went to their rightful places, I had been meaning to clean up after all. I heard the printer finish and I got up to stick the report with the rest of my books, I wasn't completely lazy. I was getting a little hot so I decided to sit on my roof. My window slid up easily and I stuck my head out inhaling deep. I climbed out into the cool air and sat on my roof, like I did every time I wanted to think. But this time something caught my eye. There was a moving truck in the house across the street. I thought it that was odd, considering it had been empty my whole life, but didn't dwell on it.

I then realized that it was past 11 and that I should be asleep. I climbed carefully back into my room, and shut the window. I went to the door and turned my light off. Then crawled back into my bed and was instantly asleep due to the exhaustion that still lingered from my nap.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke the next morning feeling groggy, my body stiff and not willing to move, like most other days. My eyes wouldn't open completely, so I resorted to feeling my way across my bedroom. Finally making it, half blind, to the bathroom I turned on the light. I forced my eyes open to stare at the reflection of a stranger. I splashed some cold water on my face and then proceeded towel dried it off.

How strange it was to see what I was and know it wasn't me. The way I was treated I should be completely ugly and a complete loser, but I wasn't. I was no beauty, that was true, but I wasn't _ugly. _I had short choppy blonde hair, and deep, penetrating green eyes. I wasn't exactly skinny but I had nothing to be ashamed of. I was what most classified as average except the few good things like my eyes or perfect complexion. I looked away not wanting to see the stranger in the mirror any longer.

It took me only a few minuets to get ready. I got changed into jeans and a black jacket over a black cami and brushed my hair. I had naturally straight hair that went where I wanted without effort. I looked in the mirror once again at the plain face with no makeup, I never wore any. Finally after brushing my teeth, I went downstairs.

I grabbed a granola bar from the kitchen and left without bothering to say goodbye. My mother worked early mornings so she was always gone by the time I woke up. It was a muggy cold day and I had a strong feeling that it would prove to be a bad day.

I started my car and turned the heat up full blast. I slowly pulled out of my driveway, not paying much attention. I noticed the 2004 silver ford mustang just in time. I slammed on my breaks and swerved a little, just barely missing the mustang. I muttered a curse under my breath, trying to think of an _actual _curse that I could use. I wouldn't have felt bad, it served him right for pulling out on someone like that, but I couldn't think of anything so I let it go. Today truly was going to be bad…

I arrived at my school about twenty minuets later. I pulled into the parking lot and parked in the same area I usually did. I climbed out of my SUV and headed for my first hour class, English, with a grimace on my face. I was in my own little hate filled world when I realized that there was that same mustang in one of the visitors spaces. "Oh great," I thought to myself, "with my luck that will be one of my substitutes."

I slumped the rest of the way to English praying that it wasn't my English substitute. "Thank goodness" I thought as I saw Mrs. Mottaz sitting in her desk. At least I could forget about it for this hour.

English was probably my favorite class and I more than appreciated Mrs. Mottaz being here. She was one of my most favorite teachers as well.

She was the kind of teacher that leaves an impact in your life. She was always in a good mood and glad to see her students. She was nice and joked around with the class. But most of all she treated the students as if they were equals.

I sat down and pulled out my report that I had finished the night before. I smiled at my work. It was true that I _technically_ started it last night, but I had been thinking about it quite some time. I liked the way it ended up and hoped that Mrs. Mottaz would as well.

I passed my report to the front and began doodling on a spare piece of paper waiting for instruction.

"OK class, I'm glad to see that most of the class has decided to do their reports," she smiled, "now today…." There was a nock on the door. I half glanced in interest until I actually saw who it was. I couldn't look down. I sat there awestruck staring, like a fool, at the most amazingly brilliant man I had ever seen.

I couldn't take in all of his beauty with just one quick glance. He was a little taller than I; my guess was 5'11" kind of muscular built, with broad shoulders. He had pale skin that had me wondering if he ever saw the sun in his life before. He had exquisite facial features, every part of his face flawless. His lips were amazingly full, his nose somehow fitting the rest, and his eyes the most brilliant of all. They were breathtakingly blue, deep on the outside and yet icy in the middle. He also had a hairdo of chestnut brown that was shorter in back and longer in front with bangs that framed his face like a heart.

I finally broke the haze he left me in to realize that all the rest of the class was staring as well. He handed the teacher his pass clearly unaware of all the attention he was receiving. She looked around for an open seat resting her eyes in my direction. Of course the only empty seat left would be right next to me…I was just that lucky.

"Daniel?" he smiled the most dazzlingly brilliant smile I had ever seen. "OK you can take a seat next to Alycia there." she walked to her desk and started to write down his name on her roster.

He walked, no glided, to the seat next to me. He took the isle to my left meaning he had to pass me and round the back of his chair to sit. The instant he passed, I almost fainted from the smell that trailed him. The smell was so breathtakingly sweet…so familiar…yet I knew I never experienced it before. I didn't know how to react to being so close to such a god like creature. I tried busying myself with the doodle again but it was no use.

I glanced out of the corner of my eye at him. He was staring at me. As soon as he caught my eye he smiled. I'm not sure what _exactly_ I did, but I believe I smiled back tentatively.

"OK as I was saying class, I'm going to break you up into groups no more than three and we shall discuss Edgar Allen Poe's work off The Raven."

She walked among the students, assigning their partner, finally arriving at my desk. I knew long before she spoke what would be done.

"Alycia do you mind being with Daniel and helping him out? I wouldn't trust anyone else." I shook my head but wished I could say yes I minded...how could anyone be expected to keep a coherent thought while working with _him_?

I turned to look at him once again. That same smile touched his lips. _Oh god. _"OK so we have been reading a lot of Poe's work lately. Have you read any?" he smiled.

"Once or twice…" I was _obviously_ missing a joke but I didn't care. That was the first time I heard him speak. Could _everything _about him be perfect? His voice was so soft, like silk, yet so firm. I sat with my mouth open.

"Are you OK?" he asked to my great embarrassment. I shrugged not knowing what to say. "So Alycia," I _loved _the way he said my name, "What part are you on?"

"Well we finished reading it and our test is tomorrow…but I don't think you're expected to take it."

"Oh well in that case would you like help studying?" Another breathtaking smile.

"No, I don't need it…I pretty much have it memorized."

"Oh…OK…well than I guess I'll read."

"Me to " that time I laughed, surprisingly confidently for me. I started to reach for a book out of my purse that I could read but found a Latin worksheet that I had completely forgotten about. I quickly started to jot down answers, to get it done before class was over, but I couldn't think of anything but Daniel.

It seemed as if he was watching me but when I looked up he's face was intently in a book.

"Oh forget it. There is no way I'm going to get this done," I thought. I put the worksheet back into my purse and pulled out my copy of Pride and Prejudice instead.

"Good book." Daniel was smiling broad at me and I quickly opened my book to loose myself in it.

We sat reading the rest of the hour. When the bell finally rang I jumped from my seat as quickly as I could. I longed to be out of the dazed fuzz that his presence left me in, yet as soon as I was out of it I wished to be back.

I walked to my next class half wishing and half dreading to see if he would be there as well.

He wasn't. It was creative writing so I was able to escape my thoughts for a while and devote them to the fictional characters I learned to love. The bell rang, almost too soon, and I jumped as it woke me form my daydreams.

I packed as quickly as I could and half ran to my next class, chorus. I wasn't that interested in getting there in a hurry since this was a class that Matt and I shared. I put my books down and went to my usual spot in the soprano section next to the tenors, as far from the bass section as I could get, I stood waiting until I smelt him.

I turned without thinking and saw that there was a new tenor in our school choir. My heart jumped as he smiled down on me. I could hear whispers and turned back to the front. Mrs. Davis entered and sat at the piano.

"Yes well they told me that I would be getting some new ones." she eyed Daniel suspiciously and then moved her head slightly more to the left, near where I was standing. I turned slightly to see what, or whom, else she was speaking of. There stood another amazingly beautiful new student. I knew she must be related to Daniel due to their uncanny similarity. They had the same face features and air about them, although the girl's eyes were different being a deep brown with gold flecks. Her hair was the same basic base color as Daniel's but had blonde highlights, while cut short to flare at the bottom.

"Now lets see…we have a concert coming up shortly where ,if I do not feel you are ready for, I may ask you to not participate in. We have been working on a total of five compositions that I intend to have showcased. Now, do either of you read sheet music?" Daniel put his hands inside his pocket and looked down towards his feet. The other, however, looked rather enthusiastic as she jumped in her place on the risers.

"Oh yes, we both can read, Daniel better than I, if I do say so myself. We are both rather musically inclined actually. I play violin, while Daniel plays magnificent piano!" At this Mrs. Davis eyed Daniel who was still looking rather defeated.

"Is this so? Well it _would_ be rather nice to have a pianist in my class…would you mind?" She waved her hands toward the piano suggestively. Daniel sighed slightly but climbed down the risers towards the piano anyway. He sat and quickly ran his hands in an up and down scale movement to warm up his hands, I presumed. He glanced towards Mrs. Davis a last time before beginning.

The majestic notes that flowed towards me were unheard of. There was such a joyful bliss involved by simply listening that I thought that I must be sleeping. The notes battled with the chords until finally they reached such a beautiful harmony that I believed myself inadequate. He ended with a last lingering harmonic chord and the world started again. The class cheered and clapped while I stood there staring dumbfounded towards Daniel.

He quickly stood and passed Mrs. Davis on his way back to his spot. He glanced at the other, the new girl, and I thought I detected a slight glare, but as he was turning our eyes met and I felt a slight shock go through me. His eyes confused me and I wasn't sure if it was a good or a bad look. It seemed they reflected a glimmer of surprise and then a feeling of resentment passed through them. I turned forward and tried my best to forget the happenings of the moment before.

Mrs. Davis was back at her piano and it seemed that she was ready to begin. "Alright class, settle down. Now Mr. Hathaway that was truly quite delightful. I hope you wouldn't mind me using you sometimes so I could get out from behind this piano and direct the class more appropriately." He nodded his head slightly which Mrs. Davis took as a sign encouragement. "Fabulous! If you don't mind my asking though, who was that that you played? It was breathtaking but I am not sure that I have heard the composition before."

He looked up into Mrs. Davis's eyes and replied, "It was my own…I could play one of yours if you would prefer."

"Oh no. No, that would be quiet all right. I've heard you play now I would like to hear you and your glorious sister sing please." At that the girl straightened up and wore a smile of utter enthusiasm. Daniel, on the other hand, just took a more relaxed stance and wore an expression of nonchalance.

The piano rang with the usual up beat pick up and the girls began. In choir I had always been a leader. I do by no means have a great voice, but it is sufficient and since I was able to read sheet music rather fluently the other sopranos always seemed to follow my leading.

Today, on the other hand, was different. The other girl was singing with amazing clarity. Her voice was amazing. It was so clean cut and bright that it made me smile just to listen to it. She hit every note with the perfect tone and rhythm and I could tell even Mrs. Davis was surprised. Than the song went to the bridge and the sopranos and altos cut out for the guys to pick up. My mouth dropped. Daniel's voice was the most beautiful I had ever heard.

It was so…I don't know. It was strong yet contained, calm yet pronounced…sultry yet innocent. The mere sound confused me in a blissful manor. I turned my head, so that I could watch him, unthinkingly. What I saw shocked me more. He stared down at me with his beautiful deep mesmerizing eyes. I glanced longingly until the trance was lost as he stole a quick glance to his sister. He shook his head slightly and looked forward while continuing to sing. I turned back worried that I had upset him.

The guys faded and we stood there as the piano continued. It was the part that was set said to be a duet. There was to be a tenor and a female singing a love duet where there would act in love and perhaps kiss. I shied away from the part, although I _really _loved it and knew I sounded good singing it. The truth was that I would _love_ to have it but I had never kissed anyone…or even loved someone…so I could never have it.

Finally the song moved back to the melody and the whole choir sang in unison. Besides the duet the ending was my favorite. It was the resolution to the story of love that our song was set after and it was so happy and meaningful that every time we sang it I couldn't help but smile.

The song closed and Mrs. Davis greeted us with a smile. "Well that was just grand! Mr. and Miss Hathaway your voices are superb! Have you had any training?" for the first time that day Daniel was the one to answer.

"No, we have not. Just practice." He looked cautiously at his sister.

"Yes, well, regardless you are magnificent!" Thankfully the bell choose then to ring and the students lumbered down the risers to receive their belongings.

For the first time I actually wanted to talk to him. I looked around looking for him but was disappointed. He must have left quickly for he wasn't in the room any longer. I sighed with defeat and walked to leave.

I reached the door and turned toward my next class. I ran into someone and dropped my books. I bent down to pick them up with a moan, but he was already there with them in his arms.

I gasped at the surprise that this was. "You play beautifully." I said idiotically, immediately embarrassed. He simply laughed though.

"Yeah, I've been told that before." he handed me my books and I eagerly took them. My hand grazed his arm. Was it my imagination or was it really that cold? I didn't dwell thinking that it was impossible that someone cold be that cold.

"Oh…hi…how rude of Daniel, I'm Tiffani!" I hadn't even noticed her standing there and I felt embarrassed of the fact.

"Urm…hi…I'm Alycia." Wow I felt like an idiot!

"Well…I'm just going to go now…nice meeting you Alycia, hope to see you soon…see you at lunch Danny-Boy!" She turned with a majestic laugh and walked away. Daniel stood there staring after her and I could have sworn that he had growled. I laughed myself at the scene that just took place in front of me, and Daniel turned his head back in my direction. I decided to be brave and look him in the eyes. BIG mistake! I was stuck. Daniel's eyes were like no other before. They weren't just ordinary blue eyes. With one glance it took all the will power I could muster up to look away from his deep penetrating stare.

"So Alycia what class do you have next?"

"Calculus with Mrs. Pisarek." I answered fast and shortly.

"Well I have advanced equations, which is right next to calculus, so would you like me to walk you to class?" I smiled slightly not able to answer. He reached for my books back and I forfeited them rather reluctantly.

We walked in silence most the way to my next class. Finally feeling I could take it no longer he spoke.

"So are you always this quit?"

"Yes…" I answered with out even thinking first. "…Well see I don't really have any friends here…I'm kind of a loner…"

"Really?" He seemed genuinely surprised.

"Yeah…no big deal I guess…I like being alone."

"Oh…I'm sorry. Would you like me to leave?"

"No!" I said that to soon, and I flushed red.

"Good…I don't want to leave just yet either." a darker shade of crimson touched my cheeks and I could tell that Daniel felt awkward as well.

"I'm sorry to say...your going to have to…this is me." I glanced at my calculus class next to me.

"Oh…well…" He actually looked disappointed,"…I guess I'll see you later…if, that is, you don't mind giving up some more alone time." He smiled down at me encouragingly.

"No, not if it's with you." Did I _really _just admit that?

"Good…I guess I'll see you at lunch then." Before I could answer he smiled, leaving me breathless, and walked back the way we had just come.

I walked into my class in a daze and found my seat. Did that _really_ just happen…to _me_? Did this brilliant creature really seem interested in me? Was I actually flirting with him?

I tried to focus in my class, really I did, but with little effect. I kept running our conversation over and over in my mind. Mainly, though, I was thinking about the upcoming lunch hour. I kept glancing toward the clock counting the time down to when I would have to confront Daniel again...EHHKKK ten minuets left…

Part of me wished Daniel would forget his little promise about meeting me…but the stronger part was so eager to see him again. I tried to remember why he left me feeling this way. I knew he was amazingly beautiful, I'd never be able to forget that, but what was so special? I knew I longed to see him…to be with him…just to see him. How could any guy make me feel this?

The bell rang and I jumped at the surprise. I picked my books up in a haste to get out of there. I couldn't confront him. He was too beautiful…to talented…to _perfect_. I was insignificant, powers and all, compared to him.

I quickly walked down the hall the opposite way of the cafeteria. Through the commotion of the period exchange I heard my name being called. _OH GOD_. Even his voice was to perfect. I sped up trying to ignore him.

He swiftly caught up to me, which surprised me. "Hey Alycia…where are you going? I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with Tiffani and I."

"I…well…I," I couldn't think of a good enough reason to decline so I had no choice but accept, "sure, I guess I could." He smiled and we turned around to walk the opposite way towards the cafeteria.

We weaved through the idiotically slow students without speaking a word. We came to the cafeteria and I reached for the door. Before my hand could touch the door handle there was a porcelain one in its place. "Allow me."

I smiled sheepishly and nodded my head ever so slightly as I walked in. Daniel swiftly followed my entrance and I started to walk to my usual lonesome corner unthinkingly. "Uh…well Alycia my sister is sitting over there," he pointed to the other side of the cafeteria, "would you mind if we sat with her?"

"Oh no, I'm sorry, I kind of forgot that today wasn't normal."

"Normal huh? Well you don't really strike me as the 'normal' type."

I lightly sighed and added a quit, "how true is that," under my breath.

"Excuse me?" Daniel asked with an honest curiosity.

"Oh nothing, never mind…and no, I don't mind, we can sit with her that's fine." We walked towards an empty table, that is empty except Tiffani. "Hey Tiffy!"

"Oh very funny Danny Boy."

"Hey I just called you that because of the 'Danny Boy' from earlier…but now I owe you one more."

"Oh just sit down already _Daniel._ Hi Alycia! I didn't see you there."

"Well that would probably be because I was _trying _not to be seen." I didn't actually say it but I was thinking it _real _hard. "Oh, well I tend to blend in."

"I doubt that." Daniel said it softly but I knew I heard it. I smiled slightly and looked towards Daniel. He was looking back at me but looked away at the notice of my gaze. Tiffani giggled, so I returned my attention to her. She simply winked at Daniel though.

I began to sit on the bench in front of me when Daniel asked quite suddenly if I wanted him to escort me while getting my lunch. "Oh well I don't typically eat lunch but I will go with you to get yours if you want."

"Oh that wont be necessary Alycia, Tiffani and I don't eat lunch either." He smiled slightly but then something caught his attention and his eyes darted towards where my old friends were sitting. I could see the entire table, along with Alyssa and Amanda, laughing hysterically. I turned around to face Daniel again, what he did next surprised me immensely.

Daniel leaned in and tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear. He stared into my eyes for what seemed like eternity. I felt a spark run through my spine like nothing I had ever felt before. I was in a different world, a world that belonged only to Daniel and I.

As quickly as it started, the haze was broken. Daniel rose from his seat and without excusing himself, left the table. I sat dumbfounded. I had no idea why he had left and I was worried that I was to blame. I muttered a small "wow" under my breath and Tiffani giggled lightly. I turned towards her. "What?" I asked trying to muster a fake smile.

"Oh…nothing…" She giggled a little more this time,"its just that goofy look you were making."

"Oh god! Are you serious?" I could feel my cheeks being overwhelmed with a deep blush.

"No, it was cute, and don't worry, I don't think Daniel noticed." I breathed a small sigh of relief. "So…you like my brother huh?" Oh lord! I don't think it would be possible to get any redder than I was at that moment.

"What? No! Why would you say that?" I suddenly became very interested in one of my fingernails. "Well that look you had on your face earlier is a start."

"He just took me by surprise that's all."

"MmHm…I bet." that giggling was getting annoying

"Oh…well…I…"

"Don't worry I wont say anything, but I have to warn you Daniel never shows much interest in girls." Just then Daniel mad his presence known with a slight cough.

"Sorry about that…I had to…um go to the bathroom."

He wasn't looking directly at me but I answered "Oh that's fine" anyway.

For a while we all sat there saying nothing in particular until Tiffani, who couldn't seem to stand the silence any longer, asked if I had always lived in Seattle, Washington.

"Oh no, I haven't. Actually I grew up in Escondido, California. I moved here with my mother when I was younger after my father died."

"Oh! Alycia I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have said anything!"

"No Tiffani, its quit alright. It was a long time ago…I'm over it honestly," I smiled the fake smile I gave all my teachers. I could feel Daniel watching me so I looked down and started playing with the ends of my hair.

"Alycia?"

"Hmmm?" I slightly looked up and could see that Daniel wasn't just watching me, he was staring quit intently.

"Are you sure that you are alright?" His eyes bore into mine and I really wanted to tell him my pain…and secrets. I couldn't, I knew I couldn't. I felt as if I could tell him everything about myself and that he would understand completely, but I knew better. I lost too much by being too trustworthy.

"Yes Daniel…why wouldn't I be?" I smiled again, but this time I tried harder to make it more believable.

"Well its just that you…well you don't seem alright…it seems that there is more to the story and that you're not really okay." It was his turn to look down uncomfortably.

I was trying to think of something to say, but thankfully the bell rang and again I was saved from my discomfort.

Tiffani was the first to respond to the bell. "Well I'm off to Photo and Print! See you after school Daniel! Until next time Alycia!"

"Yeah yeah goodbye Tiffani." Daniel looked at his sister with a goofy grin. "So Alycia," he turned back to me, "Shall I walk you to your next class?"

"Well are you sure you want to, I wouldn't want you going out of your way."

"Nonsense, I have Latin with you."

"Oh in that case…wait how did you know that I have Latin next?"

"I saw you doing some in English class." He shrugged it off as no big deal, but to me it was so much more than that. He had been paying attention to me, sure it was just a little recognition, but I was elated just the same.

"Oh okay, well then yeah lets go." I picked up my books and purse and headed to leave the cafeteria with the other students.

Daniel was easy to walk with. He, unlike his sister, didn't feel the need to keep conversation. We walked towards my usual Latin class, not muttering one word.

I could feel the stares of the brain-deads and hear them whispering as Daniel and I continued down the halls. I knew what they would be saying. "Why would someone like _him_ be walking with someone like _her_?" "Did he loose a bet?"

"No way they _know_ each other?"

I felt so uncomfortable. I had to take some of the attention off of me! But how? I looked around trying not to cause even more suspicion and found a target. A little bit away there were some lockers and a freshman was trying to open her combination. I concentrated real hard and when the poor girl succeeded in opening her locker a rabbit hopped out.

I knew it was cheesy, and a bit of a cliché, but rabbit pranks were my favorite. It always brought in irony to me doing magic.

The small prank accomplished what I wanted. People all around were looking away from Daniel and I, and down the hall to see what the commotion was.

Daniel didn't turn to look, or even seem to be in the least bit interested. We just kept on walking in our silence like nothing had happened at all.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, we had reached the Latin classroom. Daniel, always being the gentleman, opened the door and held it open for me to enter first. I went to my usual seat, close to the back, and quickly pulled out the worksheet that I gave up on earlier, in hopes of finishing it before Mr. Conley collected it. I jotted down some answers quickly, but left one that I wasn't sure about blank.

"Nobody's watching." I looked up quickly to see Daniel sitting in the seat next to mine, once again, leaning over closer to me and starring straight at me.

"Excuse me?" I blinked, amazed at Daniel. What had he meant by that? I was hoping that he meant what I wanted him to mean. I leaned closer to him absent-minded.

"Nemo vigilo…the answer to number seventeen is nobody's watching."

" Oh…urm…right…of course, thanks." I sat back into my desk and filled in Daniel's answer. I sat there feeling a little awkward, and a little embarrassed to say the least.

I looked up and saw that Daniel was still watching me rather inquiring like. "So how did you know that? Have you taken Latin before?"

"Yeah, you could say that. You know at my old school, I only know a little though." Daniel sat back in his seat as well. But he seemed more amused by the ordeal than I was.

Mr. Conley went around the class and gathered our homework. He then told us to break up into groups and work on our conjunctions. I absolutely hated breaking into groups. I hardly ever received a partner and when I did I was the consolation, nobody left, to bad you got stuck with her kind of partner. I ducked my head into my purse trying to make it appear that I was looking for something.

"Um Alycia, would you mind working with me by any chance?" I looked away from my purse and up into Daniel's eyes. They reflected what I'm sure mine were showing at that very moment, hope and longing. I nodded my head and my favorite smile reappeared on his face. I scooted my desk closer to his and he handed me the sheet that we were to be working on.

Between the two of us we finished the work faster than anybody else. Daniel was just being modest, he was even better in Latin than I was, and I was always the best in the class. I had a feeling that that would be changing in a lot of my classes, but I really didn't care.

"You know Alycia your pretty intelligent." Was he kidding? He was the smart one here.

"Well not really I just have a lot of free time to study. You're the genius here."

"Ha you think _you _have a lot of time to study…" I didn't understand for the life of me what he meant by that. I was the loner! How could he have extra time to study while everyone around was dying just to have him glance their way?

"What about your sister, and your other family, and you have to have friends. I mean look around, everyone has been staring at you all day hoping you would talk to them."

"Well you see Tiffani is great and all, and don't get me wrong she's like my best friend, but you saw what she's like. We're complete opposites…and my dad…well my dad isn't really around a lot. He has his own idea of what our life should be like, and our mom is ignorant to him. That's why Tif and I moved here, to escape them kind of…and I've never really talked to anyone like you before…like you said earlier, I'm used to being alone."

He nudged me with his elbow and I couldn't help smile up at him, even though I could clearly see the hurt in his eyes. I felt as if he was hiding something, there was just so much pain behind his words he was trying to keep the world from and I thought of myself. "How about you? I don't see why you would be so alone. Don't you have friends and family to turn to?"

"No, not really. I don't have any friends here. My only friend is my cousin Kathleen and she is also the only family that really cares. My Dad died when I was really young, and my mom doesn't care to be around me. Wow I can't believe that I just told you that I never tell people about me, well I guess that's more because people never ask."

"I know exactly what you mean Alycia. I never open up to people besides Tiffani. We share a really close relationship. There's nothing I can hide from her, even though sometimes I really wish that I could, but I don't know, it feels good to talk to you." His eyes smiled at me even though his mouth stayed motionless.

"I feel the same way. Usually I feel all self-conscious opening up to people, even Kate, but with you…it feels…well right." This time Daniel smiled with his eyes and mouth and I smiled back.

The bell rang at that moment and I jumped at the sound. Daniel smiled and laughed slightly at me and I laughed with him. It felt so good to have someone to talk to and laugh with.

I put my desk back and grabbed the rest of my stuff. "So Daniel what do you have next?"

He pulled out a sheet of paper from his back pocket and glanced at it. "I have Advanced Chemistry." he looked up at me with questioning eyes.

"Well I have P.E., but Advanced Chem. is just past the girl's locker room, so we could walk together if you would like?"

"Well I believe that would make the most sense." I smiled at his little joke and we left for our finale classes.

We walked through the halls together once again, but this time it felt easier. It felt as if Daniel and me had been friends for a long time. The halls were packed with whispering and stares just like before, but this time it didn't bother me in the least. Daniel even looked down at me and smiled a couple times while walking and I would return it. I had never smiled this much and I was really beginning to wonder why. It felt great to be happy for once.

We reached the door to the locker rooms and we both stopped and turned to each other.

"Well your class is down the hall to the left can't miss it." I smiled playfully at him.

"Thanks Alycia, you know today was really fun. I hope to see you in English tomorrow." And with that he lightly grazed my arm, where my jacket covered my skin, with his own hand and turned to leave.

I quickly got changed for P.E. in a haze and even played basketball with the other girls for once.

I was really hopping to see Daniel in the parking lot after school but with no luck. Oh well I guess I'll just have to wait till tomorrow to see him again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alycia! Dinner!" Uh I really didn't want to deal with my mother right now. I had been lying in my room, reminiscing on my remarkable day, since I got home from school. I couldn't understand what had happened and the more I thought about it the more I was sure it was all a dream.

I figured the last thing I needed right now was my mother on my case so I got up and went downstairs. My mother was already sitting at the table eating so I sat down and ate silently like always.

"So how was school today honey?"

"It was really good." I answered without really thinking about the question, but rather the magnificent day I had had.

"Well that's a change from fine." She noted with an inquisitive mind.

"I don't know…I guess…" I really wasn't ready to share this glorious day, especially with her.

"So what was so great?" Oh great she wasn't going to let it drop.

"I didn't have and tests today." I shrugged my shoulders, trying to be as nonchalant as possible, and hoped my mother would buy it. She looked at me skeptically but didn't say anything, so I assumed it was good enough for her.

I finished my food faster than ever before and quickly cleaned my place and ran up the stairs to my room. I slammed the door, indicating to my mother that I wanted to be left alone.

I turned on my radio and lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling. Why did he choose me? Did he recognize that I was alone like him? But he wasn't truly alone. He had his sister and he was so amazing that anyone would long to be with him. He had everyone whispering and talking and for once I couldn't blame them.

No words could really explain all that I thought of him. I looked at my vast collection of books…not even _their_ words could explain how he mad me feel. He was a dream. A dream that I have dreamt since I was a little girl, and I hadn't even known it.

I needed to clear my head. I needed my window. I got up and opened my window wide. I leaned out, breathed in the night's air, and then slowly crawled out. I sat on my roof, like I did every time before, and almost fell with surprise. There he was. Daniel. Exactly as I was, sitting on the roof of the house across the street, smiling. I cursed myself thinking how wrong it was that he would wish to smile at me.

He waved and I stared floored. Finally managing to wave back, his smile grew. It was so bright that I could see it clearly across the dark street. From his open room window, I could distinctly hear "Goodnight my Angel" by Billy Joel, my favorite song. This song was one that I would listen to if having trouble sleeping. I loved it and I couldn't believe that he would be listening to it. I smiled again at him and laid my back against my roof. I listened to the slow serenade and let myself be taken by the song.

I woke with a start from my peaceful dreams of Daniel. "Oh my God! What time is it?" I grabbed for my alarm clock and calmed down some. I had plenty of time to get ready for school. Actually I woke up earlier than I usually did.

I set my clock back down on my table, and rolled out of my bed. I stretched and was amazed that I actually felt good. This was the first time in a long time that I didn't detest getting up and out of bed.

I reached for my towel of the back of my computer chair and headed for the bathroom. A nice warm shower seemed like a good idea. I closed the door to the bathroom and turned on the water. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked awake, my eyes even brighter and clearer than usual. But mainly I looked happy. For once I looked at the person in the mirror and was content in what I saw.

I undressed, not even bothering with the fact that I was still in my previous days clothes, and stepped into the shower letting the warm water engulf me. My thought wondered and eventually found themselves back on Daniel. It was amazing how much we were alike yet unlike.

We were both smart, although he was clearly superior. Each of us had a parent that didn't get or accept us, but at least he had both his parents. Our closest friends were relatives, well I guess I was the lucky one there, at least Kate and I were alike.

And what was with that song? That was so weird that he was lying on his roof, like I always do, and was listening to my favorite song. Wait! Last night did happen! It wasn't a dream that I saw Daniel and that I fell asleep while on my roof. But how had I gotten back into my bed? I don't remember waking up and I really don't remember crawling back into my room and into bed.

I turned the water off, stepped out of the shower, and dried off with my towel. I rapped the towel around myself, grabbed my discarded clothes, and headed back to my room.

I threw the clothes in my hamper and checked my window. Closed. Well I guess I must have woken up, and while half asleep came in, closed my window, and crawled back into bed. It seemed unlikely but I had nothing else to go on. I glanced at the clock and realized if I didn't hurry I was going to be late.

I picked out jeans and a blue hoodie. It wasn't exactly bright, but it wasn't black. I got changed and went back to the bathroom to blow dry my hair quickly. I finished and hurried back to my room. I shoved on some flip-flops, grabbed my books and purse, and took off, grabbing a granola bar on the way out.

I was really antsy the whole ride there, thinking I was going to be late, but I pulled up to school with two minutes to spare. I parked my car, grabbed my purse and books, and practically ran to my English class.

I threw the door open as the bell started to ring. "Ah Ms. Jones, Nice of you to join us." Ms. Mottaz turned away from the class and towards me and gave me a slight wink. I turned from her, willing myself not to laugh, and found my seat.

I sat down and started to rummage through my things, trying to find my copy of The Raven, but having no luck. I must have left it in my car or at home.

"Hey Alycia what's up? You look frazzled."

"Well I am. I was running way late this morning and now I think I forgot my book."

"Well you can borrow mine. I don't have to take the test today so I don't need it. I stopped digging through my purse and looked at Daniel and his outstretched hand.

"Thank you Daniel." I smiled at him and felt my heart skip a beat at his return smile. It took me a couple of seconds to regain my composure to reach for the book.

He chuckled softly and turned his gaze to the teacher but didn't seem to really be paying much attention. His expression changed quite suddenly from one showing amusement to one showing sorrow and pain.

I was once again confused by the amazement of Daniel but was interrupted of further thoughts by Ms. Mottaz passing out the tests and asking for cleared desks.

"Well thank you anyway," I stated to Daniel as I placed his book back on his desk.

"Don't mention it." He smiled softly but this time the smile didn't meet his eyes.

I received my copy of the test and tried to focus on the contents with no real luck. I finally finished and brought my answer sheet up to Ms. Mottaz's desk. On my way back to my seat I saw Daniel staring at me and it made me blush. I walked slowly, while continuing to look at Daniel. For once he didn't look away. I sat down beside him and he finally broke the spell by looking away.

Thankfully the bell chose then to ring and I was released from the awkwardness of our stares.

"So I'll see you in chorus right?" I said nonchalantly as I grabbed for my belongings to leave.

"Yeah I'll be there." Finally he seemed to be back to normal and gave me a much-needed whole-hearted smile. He grabbed his own books and we started for the door together. "I wouldn't miss it for anything." He winked at me and turned down the opposite hallway. I stood for several seconds trying to remember just how to walk.

I made it to creative writing just in time for the bell, thankful that I wasn't late for two classes in one day. I was anxious to see Daniel again. I wanted to know what he meant by what he had said. I thought about him all hour long.

It suddenly occurred to me that I had been thinking about Daniel a lot since he moved here. What was it about him that drew me in? It wasn't his looks, don't get me wrong was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, but I was never the shallow type. I knew a main reason for all the attention was the returning attention.

It had been so long since I was accepted by someone, that I forgot how good it felt to have a friend to talk to. There was also a part of me that was screaming that I wanted it to be more than that, but I quickly ignored and silenced that part of myself.

It was simply absurd to think that Daniel could ever feel that way about me but it was nice to fantasize anyway.

Mid-dream I was awaken by the annoying sound of the bell. I raced to grab my things and leave the class. I walked at an alarming fast pace for myself thinking of only one person awaiting me in my next class.

I walked in and as soon as I had placed my belongings in a chair Tiffani was at my side with Daniel walking over.

"Hi Alycia! How are you today? Aren't you excited about chorus? I am. I love singing." She was talking so fast that I was having trouble keeping up with her.

But at that moment Daniel caught up to his sister and my attention was more occupied by the smile he gave me. He then turned to his sister and seemed to be angry. He was glaring at her and he seemed to be making the same growling type noise as yesterday. I was utterly confused by the response of Tiffani as she simply stuck her tongue out at Daniel rather child-like.

Trying to neutralize the situation I decided to answer Tiffani. "Uh…I'm doing good…and yeah I guess I'm excited about chorus."

Tiffani finally looked away from her brother and towards me with a breathtakingly beautiful smile on her lips. I looked from Daniel to Tiffani. Daniel was shooting Tiffani and me very apprehensive looks while Tiffani continued to beam at me.

I was so confused but it didn't matter because at that moment Mrs. Davis entered the room and requested for us to form on the risers.

"Okay class today I will be auditioning you for the solos in our piece. We have about a week left until our concert and I would like us to start practicing it fully. Now if you would like to audition please step forward and one at a time I will take you aside and listen to what you have. Lets start with the boys."

Everyone looked around to see who would be brave enough to actually audition and I was mildly surprised when Matt moved away from his spot and down to where Mrs. Davis was standing. None of the other guys seemed to take any interest in trying out, but one more finally left the pack and joined Mrs. Davis and Matt.

I was rather surprised to see that Daniel was going to try out. I knew he could win hands down, but he stroke me as more a shy type, not one to sing in front of large audiences. As I continued to stare dumbstruck at him he looked back at me and winked once more. He left the room with Mrs. Davis, and a rather gloomy looking Matt.

"So your auditioning right?" I turned to see Tiffani talking to me.

"Oh, well no I don't think I am. I've never been one to sing in front of people." Tiffani looked disappointed but she didn't let it last. She immediately smiled down at me again.

"Well why not? You have the best voice in this class for the song you're a shoe-in." She smiled even broader.

"Well I…um…well I guess it couldn't hurt just to sing for her, now could it?" She seemed so happy that I thought she was going to jump and down.

Mrs. Davis returned just then with the guys right behind her. "Okay girls its your turn." A group of girls moved down to her while Daniel and Matt went back to their places.

"Go, Go!" Tiffani was actually pushing me down to Mrs. Davis.

"Good luck." Daniel said with a smile. I smiled back at him and let Tiffani push me the rest of the way down.

I followed the rest of the group into a private rehearsal room off to the side. I put myself in the far back of the small room, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.

One by one the girls walked up to the piano and sung a couple of measures. There were a couple girls that were pretty good, and a few just didn't deserve to be trying out. I was freaking out thinking that soon I would have to sing and I would be the one being evaluated by everyone.

I was the last girl in the room that hadn't sung. I was hoping that Mrs. Davis would miss me and I wouldn't have to try out at all. If I was this freaked out in front of just a few people I knew I could never sing in front of a large crowd.

"Ah Miss Jones I do believe you are last." Crap. I just have all the luck. I walked slowly to the piano dreading every second. Mrs. Davis handed me sheet music and I took it with a trembling hand. "How about we start on measure number 46? All right breathe, and go."

The piano started with a couple bars of pick up and I slowly began to sing. At first my voice was a little shaky with nerves but eventually I stopped caring about the people and sang what I loved.

At the close of the solo Mrs. Davis stopped and nodded. I turned around not looking at anyone, as not to see the reactions and judgments of the people around me.

"All right girls lets join the rest of the class now and I will announce my decisions." We walked back into the room and I quickly went back to my spot. I couldn't look at anyone. I kept my eyes down, too afraid to see Tiffani's hopeful eyes, or Daniel's looks of encouragement.

"Well I would like to thank anyone who had the courage to try out. It's not an easy thing, I know, but I have decided that for the female solo Miss Alycia Jones will be singing…" My eyes shot up at the sound of my name. There was no way that she actually said it! I turned to Daniel and Tiffani, both standing behind me, and they were beaming down at me. "…and for the male solo I would like Mr. Daniel Hathaway."

I was so happy that my cheeks hurt from smiling. I was going to sing! I was chosen to sing the solo along with Daniel. Without even thinking I jumped into Daniel's arms and hugged him.

I quickly realized what I had down when the hug was non-responsive. Daniel stood there with his arms at his side and I quickly started to pull away, but before I could Daniel was tightening his arms around my waist and hugging me back. His embrace was surprisingly cold, but in a totally comfortable way. I nestled my head into the crook of his neck and he laid his head upon mine.

I had completely forgotten what I had done or that I was in a class full of curious onlookers until I heard Tiffani's majestic giggle somewhere beside me. Daniel and I both pulled away from each other and I blushed a vigorous red. I turned quickly away from Daniel to embarrassed to look at him any longer.

"All right class we will start putting the finishing touches on our song tomorrow." The bell rang and the class started to climb down the risers. Daniel, Tiffani, and I collected our things and headed for the door.

"See Alycia I told you you had the best voice. You and Daniel will sound amazing!"

"Oh um thanks." It always felt a little awkward receiving compliments.

"Don't you have a class to be heading to?" Daniel asked with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Yeah yeah. Well congratulations again Alycia! I can't wait to hear you tomorrow! See you at lunch!" She turned and walked away into the crowded halls.

"See you." I called after her. I smiled knowing that I once again didn't have to sit by myself.

"I'm sorry about that, she just doesn't get it sometimes." He shook his head in disapproval after his sister.

"I laughed knowing he miss took my smile. "Oh no, she's fine. Actually I really like her, I'm glad you guys moved here." I blushed a little at my confession.

"Me to." He stated with a smile as we continued to walk to our classes. We walked in silence, side by side, for most the way until we reached my class.

"So I'll see you at lunch?" I asked hopeful.

""Of course, I'll meet you here." He smiled down at me and my heart jumped with excitement.

"Great," I smiled broad, "I'll see you then."

He brushed my arm the way he had yesterday and my heart started to hammer in my chest so hard I could have sworn everyone within a mile radius could hear it.

His smile grew wider yet as he turned away from me and departed to his classroom. I walked into my calculus class in a trance.

By the time lunch came around I was so nervous that I was practically falling out of my seat. . I knew there was no reason to feel this way, but I couldn't help it.

There was something about Daniel that I couldn't get out of my head. He was sensational. He was the first person I thought understood me. It seemed he had experienced a lot of the pain I had, although I felt there was more to his then he led on.

I walked out of my class to find that Daniel was already there waiting for me. As soon as I saw him I was reminded that he was fighting an inner battle. He was leaning alone against the opposite wall hunched over with a shame-filled face.

I walked over to where he was, feeling the need to comfort him. "Daniel are you okay?"

He looked up and gave me a half-hearted smile. "Yeah I'm fine. Are you ready?"

"Oh uh yeah, but are you sure your okay? You look like something is bothering you."

"Something is always bothering someone like me."

I didn't get what he meant by that, but it didn't seem like the time to ask, instead we turned to walk to lunch.

Usually our quite walks seemed comfortable, but this one could be described as only weird and awkward. I was now more certain than ever that Daniel was hiding something from me and I wasn't sure how I felt about that. Sure we had only been friends for a couple days but I felt that he owed it to me to be truthful. I was with him.

"You two are quite for once." We had arrived at lunch, and like always Tiffani was in a talkative mood.

"Just thinking." I could see Tiffani's expression change from a look of slight shock back to her usual composed face.

Now I really wanted to know what was going on. I did not like be left out of something and I had a feeling that this was a pretty big something.

Just then I felt my cell phone vibrating in my purse. I reached for it and checked the caller ID. China Doll. I looked around quickly, scanning, to see if there were any teachers.

"Kathleen? What's up?" I could feel Daniel watching me.

"Well I wanted to get a hold of you were your mom couldn't hear. She called last night saying that you were acting weird and asked if you had told me yet. I covered for you saying that I had been busy and we hadn't talked in awhile."

"Oh well thanks Katie." Now I could really feel Daniel starring at me.

"So when are you going to tell me what I shouldn't know? I could hear the excitement in her voice.

"Well not right now, I'm kind of busy with people, but we could meet up tonight I guess."

"People? What people? I thought this was your lunch hour. Isn't it?"

"Well yes it is, but I'll fill you in later." I couldn't help the smile that crept onto my lips and without thinking I looked at Daniel. He was looking at me as well and I blushed a deep, burning red. I continued to smile at him and he returned it with a playful smile of his own.

"Well alright how about I pick you and we go to the mall after school?"

"Yeah, fine. I'll see you then. Bye."

"I'll call your mom and let her know I'm capturing you tonight. Bye."

I closed my phone and dropped it back into my purse. I looked up to find Tiffani and Daniel both starring at me pretty intently.

"To bad I was hoping you could come over to our house today," Tiffani said looking genuinely discouraged.

Daniel, on the other hand, was glaring at her. Okay so apparently Daniel wasn't wishing for the same thing.

"Oh, I'm sorry, maybe some other night." I looked down in my lap. I felt so uncomfortable all of a sudden. I felt as if I was unwanted and didn't belong. Another hour ended with the signaling of the bell.

"I'll see you later Alycia!" Tiffani winked at me and once again left me alone with Daniel.

"Shall we get to Latin?" It didn't even sound like him. his usual silky voice was thick with disgust.

"Sure," I responded shortly.

We walked to Latin in the same uncomfortable silence as earlier, but this time I felt angry about the discomfort.

When we finally got to Latin I was furious with him. We sat in our seats, continuing our silence, until Mr. Conley walked in.

"Alright class, settle down. I would like you to split up in the same groups as yesterday, and re-do the conjunctions worksheet. They were rather pathetic, if I do say so, except, that is, for Ms. Jones and Mr. Hathaway's."

Oh lord now I had to work with him again.

I moved my desk closer to his, like I had the day before. He looked up, when I did so, and his expression confused me. It looked as if he was troubled, confused, sad even.

I felt bad for a second, but then his face contorted back into one of disgust, and I was madder at him then ever.

"Let just get this done." I said with a little more attitude than needed.

"Yeah sure." We finished the work even quicker than yesterday and that left us with free time once again, but for some reason I didn't think we would be bonding today.

For most the time we sat in silence, but finally I couldn't stand it any longer.

"Daniel why do you hate me all of a sudden?"

"What?" he sounded genuinely surprised.

"Why is it that since lunch you haven't said more than five words to me? And why is it that you can't look at me? And when you do, its looks of disgust. Yesterday I shared myself with you and today…I mean…uh…you should have seen the look you gave Tiffani when she said she wanted me to come over." I was so angry that I couldn't even see straight. Every part of me just wanted to lash out on Daniel, and I had every intention to do just that.

"Alycia, you don't understand." He now looked more disgruntled than surprised.

"Oh really Daniel, then why don't you just tell me what I don't understand." I couldn't believe he had the nerve to try and justify everything that he had been putting me through.

"Alycia its not that I don't want you to come over sometime, really its not that, its just people are coming over tonight. These are people I would rather you not meet. They're from my other life, and it's not a life I want you to take part in."

Now I was completely confused. He seemed as if he was actually sorry, but I couldn't just forget everything that he had said and done to me all day.

"But what about how you have been treating me?" I tried to portray anger but as I looked into his deep blue, penetrating eyes I knew that I was giving in.

"Alycia, I know you don't understand what I'm talking about, but me and you can't be."

"Be! Be what exactly?"

"Well friends…or more." It took me awhile to comprehend what had just happened. He had just implied a relationship right? I mean it doesn't mean he likes me as much as I do him, but he must have thought of it in some small way in order to say that right?

Or could he tell that that was how I thought of him and he was just trying to discourage me without hurting my feelings.

"More? Who ever said more? I thought we were friends. I mean yesterday in this very class I told you things I have only told one other. I…I just thought we shared something that's all."

I let my head drop in embarrassment only to feel a cool hand under my chin, lifting it up once again.

"Oh Alycia, we do, or rather we did, but what we have here," he gestured to himself and then me, "it cant continue. I really wish we could, but I'm wrong for you. We can't be together, and even a friendship would be a mistake. It just isn't a sensible thing." He gazed into my eyes, willing me to believe him, but I couldn't, I wouldn't.

"I don't care what you say…I'm not letting you…I refuse to…." The bell rang in the middle of me talking and I couldn't take it any longer.

I got up, shoved my desk back into place and ran out of the room. My cheeks were tear stained before I was able to run halfway down the hallway.

"Alycia wait!" I could hear Daniel somewhere down the hall yelling for me but I refused to look back at him.

All around me the brain-deads where staring, but for once I didn't care what they thought of me, all I cared about was getting as far away from Daniel as possible.

I changed my direction and headed for the parking lot instead of the gym. I couldn't take PE right now and I just wanted to be alone.

"Alycia! Come on! Wait up!" I knew Daniel was getting close and this time I couldn't help but look.

He was maybe ten feet away from me now. I had to put more distance between us. I did the first thing that came to mind and made a small boy fall to the floor in front of him hoping to trip him.

Daniel somehow seemed to asses the situation quickly and jumped over the poor decoy.

I could see the main doors and knew if I could just get to them, I would be safe.

I sprinted the remaining distance and threw myself through the doors, ran down the front steps and into the parking lot, searching for my car. I jumped into the front seat, where I could easily see Daniel watching me from behind the looked front doors.

I quickly pulled out of the parking lot and into the street, thanking anyone and everyone that may posses superior power, for letting me be a witch.

I wiped my eyes clear from tears only to have them take over my face once again. I couldn't help crying and it was making it difficult to drive. I was so thankful to finally see my familiar driveway.

I turned off my ignition, let myself fall out of my seat, and lumbered to the front door.

It took me quite some time to find my keys do to my eyes being swollen and puffy and my tears flooding my vision. I finally found them and opened the door as quickly as possible.

I ran up the stairs and slammed my door shut. I kept the lights off, kicked my shoes off somewhere, and turned my stereo on full blast.

I hid myself under my blankets and sobbed myself to sleep, thinking of everything Daniel had said and done that day.


	4. Chapter 4

It was one of those dreams where you know you must to be having a nightmare. One of those dreams where no matter how fast you ran, whatever you were running from could run faster.

I was in a forest somewhere, running for my life from something I couldn't see. I could see an area that looked denser, with trees and shrubs, and ran towards it hoping to hide myself some.

I ran under the coverage of the brush and could hear a mocking laughter. I had heard that laugh before it was beautiful and peaceful and seemed as if it couldn't belong to anything human.

I searched through the impossible dark, straining my eyes to see what was chasing me.

"Oh Alycia! Where are you? Why are you hiding from me?" That voice. I knew that voice. It was Daniel's.

Daniel leaped from an impossibly high tree, right in front of where I was hiding.

"Alycia, Alycia, Alycia." I could see that the outline of Daniel was shaking his head in disapproval. "Do you really think you could out run me?" He was advancing on me and I was now able to see his face clearly.

He wore an expression of menace. His eyes were dark and shadowed, with his face tilted down looking up at me through his long, thick eyelashes. His mouth was pulled into a smirk that reflected pure evil. This was not the Daniel I knew.

"D-Daniel why are you doing this? This isn't you." I was shaking so hard with terror it made it difficult to keep an even tone.

"Isn't it though? I think this is exactly who I am and you just didn't know it." He laughed the beautiful laugh again; the one that sent chills running up my spine.

"Daniel what's wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?" I was now trembling.

"I told you," he rose his voice to the point he was now screaming at me, "Alycia," he spat my name with pure disgust dripping from every syllable, "this is who I am! It's not an act! I am this monster in front of you! I tried to warn you, but you didn't listen, now you have to deal with the consequences!"

He reached forward, grabbing me by my shoulders, surprisingly gentle, and leaned his face in to my neck. At first I thought he was going to kiss my neck, until I felt an immense pressure surging through my body starting at my neck.

"Alycia! Alycia wake up!" I could feel my body shaking harder than before. The more I moved, the stronger the pain was. I willed myself to stop moving, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't.

"Alycia! Come on!" Wait I knew that voice and it certainly wasn't Daniel's. I opened my eyes to find myself tangled in my sweet soaked sheets with Kathleen's face right above mine.

"Wow Alycia that was some dream. Look at yourself, you're drenched!"

"Yeah thanks." I grimaced at my cousin. "Now why are you here in my room?"

"The mall hello…why did your new friends wear you out to the point you forgot?" She was now dancing around my room, and playing in my closet.

"Yeah you could say that…what are you doing now?" I asked exasperated, while sitting up to face her.

"Looking at your clothes. You know that you own three times the amount of books than you do outfits?"

"Yeah I've noticed." I groaned and let myself fall back onto my bed.

"Wait what's wrong?" she asked while poking her head out of my closet to see my face.

"Nothing. I'm just tired that's all. So are we going to go before my mom gets home?"

"Well we can go as soon as you get changed," She answered with her usual pixy-perfect smile, throwing clothes onto my bed next to me.

I loved my cousin more than anything but she could be aggravating. I knew she was always there if I needed her but sometimes her optimism was annoying.

I rolled out of my bed and grabbed the outfit, on the way to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and was surprised how pale I was. I turned on the faucet and splashed some cold water onto my face and threw my hair into a ponytail.

Looking at the outfit Katie had picked for me, I let out a grown. She had handed me a black skirt and red halter-top. That was another draw back to hanging out with Katie, she was great for company, but she never missed an opportunity to make me dress in something totally absurd.

I changed quickly and walked, with deliberation, back to my room.

"Katie what is this?" I gestured to the ensemble she had picked out for me.

"Clothes." She answered shortly. She turned to admire her handy work, "Oh cute clothes." She started to mess with my outfit and hair but I pushed her hands away.

"I'm so sure. Can we go now?" I was becoming increasingly agitated with my cousin.

"Sure lets go." She turned and led the way outside.

"Oh his cute. Who's he? I don't think I've seen him before." I could hear Katie purr from behind my back as I locked the door.

I turned to see whom she was remarking on this time and my breath caught in my throat. Across the street I could easily see Daniel staring back at me with sorrow filled eyes.

"His no one…lets just go." I stated quickly trying to hurry her to her car, as not to have Daniel, the gentleman, come and introduce himself.

"Alright aright," she said with throwing her hands up in an obvious sign of defeat, "aren't we pushy today."

"Yes we are, now lets go!" I was now sitting in her passenger seat waiting for her to get in. She finally made it, after an immensely slow period of time she used to stare at Daniel, and started her car. We pulled out of the driveway and I made sure to keep my attention on the stereo, supposedly looking for a good station, while we drove past Daniel and his house.

By the time we had arrived at the mall I was once again in a complete mess thinking about Daniel. I held it together to the point that at least I wasn't crying, but I was obviously not paying attention to anything Kathleen was trying to say to me.

"Earth to Lycia-face!" I turned to see my cousin looking at me with pure worry in her eyes.

"Oh…yeah sorry Katie. What were you saying?"

"Okay that is it! Something is wrong with you," I tried to interrupt but she threw her hands up to stop my attempt, "and don't you dare try to tell me it's nothing, that you're just tired! Don't you think I know my own cousin?"

"Katie just drop it okay. I've just been kind of bummed lately. Do we have to talk about it right now?" I asked hopefully.

"No…but we will later…right now lets just worry about cheering you up!"

"Oh great Katie to the rescue." I mumbled.

"What was that?" Katie asked clueless as she looked back and forth for her first target.

"Nothing."

"Oh our first mission." She pointed to a rather young couple passing by us. They looked as though they were in middle school, and the girl looked more awkward than the girl if that was at all possible.

"How about we help them break the ice?" She asked under her breath with her pixie-like laugh contemplating it.

I watched the couple as the girl's, with a sure sign of a spell put upon her if you knew what to look for, eyes glazed over slightly. She turned towards the boy with amusement all over her face. Out of nowhere she pounced on the poor unsuspecting boy screaming "Rawr! I'm a lion!"

The boy lay shocked, underneath the girl, for a split second before he started to laugh uncontrollably. Just then the girl's trance was broken and she stared at the boy inquisitively. She seemed to stop worrying about what happened because now she was laughing just as hard as the boy, while everyone around stared confused at the happenings.

I couldn't help but laugh. Once I started I didn't want to stop. It felt so good and free to let loose.

"All right my turn." I added in between laughs as I pulled on my cousin's arm, pulling her away from the previous scene.

I found a pet shop and pulled Kathleen inside. We hid behind some cat toys and I spotted my victim. I could easily see a man inspecting the reptiles and a worker quite near him.

"Excuse me sir…but why do you have a monkey in this cage with this here snake?" The man asked with honest curiosity. I cold hear Kathleen snickering beside me.

"I'm sorry?" The clerk responded as he walked nearer to the man to inspect the cage.

"This cage. Why is there a monkey inside it with the snake? That can't be a good idea."

"Excuse me sir but all I see is the ball python, we call him Binx. Would you like to purchase him?" the clerk asked with worry clear in his voice.

"No, not today, but that monkey is something. How much is he?" I could feel Katie shaking beside me trying to hold in her laughter.

"Sir we do not sell monkeys." Now the man sounded as if he was getting agitated and I knew I had to end this soon.

"Not for sale huh? That's fine maybe some other day I guess. Thank you anyway." The man walked out leaving the clerk looking flabbergasted.

Katie and I ran out of the store laughing.

"Alright, alright my turn again." We walked towards a group of teenage boys crowded around a demo game station.

I wasn't sure what Katie was going to do but I watched for any signs. The boy that seemed to be the alpha, and was obviously winning by the reactions of the others, was the one that seemed to be under Kathleen's spell.

Rather suddenly he turned from the others, dropped his controller, and ran screaming "Run for your lives! The apocalypse is coming!" He didn't stop until he ran smack into the doors.

Katie and I hid behind the kid games and fell over laughing.

"Oops I forgot to have him open the door."

"I'd say." I added whipping my eyes clear of tears.

"So you hungry?" Katie asked still trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah starved." I retorted still panting.

We grabbed some food at the food court and found a table to sit and eat at.

"So are you ready to explain the earlier mood?" Katie asked trying to showcase nonchalance.

"It's nothing. Just a stupid fight."

"With that cute neighbor?" I gulped. How could she have guessed?

"Who said that?" I said with a little more edge than needed.

"Nobody, but I figured that how fast you were trying to get me away from him was a sign of something being up." I had to hand it to my cousin she had an amazing intuition. "So what's his name?"

"Daniel." I answered sheepishly.

"Ha knew it!" She answered not bothering to hide her smile. "And…"

"And nothing. We're friends…well we were friends."

"Were friends?"

"Yes we were friends yesterday and today were not. Apparently its not a smart move being friends."

"Smart move?" You could tell she was just as confused as I was.

"That's what I said…well rather what he said. I don't get it and I don't want to try any longer. I was fine before he came along and I'll be fine without him." I was now trying to convince myself more than Katie.

"Sure."

"What does that mean?" I asked suddenly, my cousin receiving my undivided attention once again.

"Well it just seems like whatever happened today hurt him as much as you." She seemed to think that this was nothing and picked up her drink, taking a sip, and let her eyes wander around the place.

"WHAT are you talking about?" I demanded. Katie sighed and put her drink down.

"Well you didn't really look at him when we left, but let me tell you he didn't stop looking at you. That's why it took me so long, I was trying to catch his eye, but no he couldn't spare one tiny glance."

I could feel my heart pick up but I slowly let it drop. What if it was just because he felt bad for me? I had no idea how to assess anything when it involved Daniel. He was so much different than anyone else I had ever known.

"Alycia!" I was interrupted by a familiar majestic voice. Tiffani was walking straight towards Katie and me, brandishing many bags in her thin little arms. "Alycia how are you?" She didn't seem in the least bit surprised to see me, but I knew I was enough for the both of us.

"Oh hi Tiffani. Why are you here?" I was just babbling trying to get my thoughts in order.

"Shopping for an outfit for the party." She gestured to the bags in her hand.

"That's one outfit?" I asked honestly curious.

"Of course not. You know…while I'm here I might as well have fun. So whose this?"

"Oh! Sorry. This is my cousin Kathleen, Katie this is _Daniel's_ sister Tiffani." I introduced them using my hands to display each to the other.

"Oh nice to meet you." Katie answered looking her up and down.

"Nice to meet you to." Tiffani remarked barely noticing Katie. "So Alycia are you busy now or can you _please_ come over tonight?" I could see the hope in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Tiffani, but I'm hanging out with my cousin today."

"Well actually Alycia, I have work tonight, so I was hoping we could cut this short."

"See! Your free!" Again the usually hyper Tiffani was even happier than usual. I gave my cousin a dirty look for letting me down.

"Well I don't think your brother would like that. I don't think I'm welcome around him any longer."

"Well I don't care what my _brother_ said. I think there is something you should know about us and this is the easiest way I believe to tell you." She looked away with deliberation all over her face. "Besides my brother doesn't know what his saying. You should see him all moping around. He really cares for you and it's killing him to not to be near you."

"I'm confused. His the one that said we couldn't be friends. He was the one that said it wasn't smart."

"Well that's why I'm asking you. I think it's your choice and you should be the one to make it. So will you come?"

Not everything Tiffani was saying was making sense, but one thing was. It was my life and my choice to make whether what in it was safe or not.

"Yes I am." I stated and I could see Tiffani now literally glowing with excitement now. "Katie can you take me home now please."

"Oh I can just take you if you want!" Tiffani declared.

"Katie would you mind?" I asked.

"No, not at all. Actually it makes it easier for me."

"Alright than lets go. I'll talk to you later Katie. Thanks for helping me today." I got up, hugged my cousin goodbye and departed the mall with Tiffani firmly at my side.


	5. Chapter 5

We walked out f the mall and into the throng of cars. I followed her as she passed all the mundane cars and stopped in front of a very distinct 2004 silver ford mustang.

"You've got to be kidding me," I sighed out as realization hit me. I knew that car to be the one that almost crashed into me yesterday.

"What?" Tiffani asked opening the trunk to toss her bags in.

"Is this your car?"

"Oh no," I sighed again but this was a sigh or pure relief, "Its Daniels." I gulped.

"So that was you guys that almost plowed into me yesterday?"

"Oh I had forgotten about that!" she giggled. "Yeah I guess so. Hop in."

The whole ride I was fidgeting with my hair, the nervous habit I have done since I was young. The adrenaline from earlier was wearing out and now I just felt weak and scared.

"Calm down Alycia. Lord, I'm not even the one that can feel feelings and your freaking me out." Tiffani was driving with me sitting next to her in the passengers seat.

"I'm sorry I'll try." I took a deep breath trying to ease myself some more but it had the opposite effect. Now I was almost certain that I was going to be sick.

"Don't worry we're almost there." I could see she was right as she turned into our neighborhood.

Tiffani pulled into her driveway and stopped the car. I slowly unbuckled my seat belt and pulled myself from the car.

"Come on." Tiffani chanted as she hopped her way up the walk.

"Alright lets go," I answered in barely a whisper, following her to the front door.

"Are you sure that you want to do this Alycia?" Tiffani asked as she laid her hand upon the doorknob

"Yeah lets just go." I stated simply trying to get it over with.

"Well then I just want you to know something…" Tiffani sighed and let go of the door leading me to a porch swing, "Alycia Daniel and I are different." I rolled my eyes at the obvious statement she had just felt the need to tell me. "No Alycia listen," she raised her hand in an obvious show of her seriousness, "We're way more different than you would imagine." Tiffani looked down at her hands. "I'm just hoping that you don't look bad upon us, we're good I swear it! But when you go in there you'll understand why Daniel feels the way he does."

All I could do was stare at Tiffani. I had no idea what she was talking about and I was no longer sure that I wanted to. I looked across the street at my house. It wasn't to late to forget this. I then looked at Tiffani's and knew that I couldn't give up. I had to know what all this craziness was about and I had to talk to Daniel.

"Look Tiffani I promise to stay open to whatever is going on here, but if you keep talking like this I'm going to back out. Please lets just go."

Tiffani nodded her head sheepishly and we once again moved towards the door. I had never seen Tiffani scared. In fact, I don't believe I had ever seen Tiffani act anything but happy and hyper. I pushed this from my mind, telling myself it was just one more thing that would turn me away from what I had to do.

Gently, so slow it was suffocating, Tiffani turned the doorknob and opened the front door.

From what I could see this wasn't what I would have called a party. All I could see was half dozen teenagers that I had never seen before. Each was just as unnaturally beautiful as Daniel and Tiffani in there own way.

The moment I entered everyone of their faces shot to mine. I couldn't help the nerves that crawled up my spine that very moment. I took a turn looking at every face in the room. Some seemed nervous, some angry, others reflected amusement, and some actually seemed to be in pain.

Finally I let my gaze settle upon the last face in the room, Daniel's. I couldn't tell how to interpret all the emotions that flashed across Daniel's face at that moment. It seemed that he started with surprise and then filtered to disappointment. He then changed to obvious anger as he looked at his sister that was standing next to me and slightly behind me.

"Tiffani," Daniel started through gritted teeth, "What is Alycia doing here?"

"Daniel you know very well what she is doing here," Tiffani answered collecting herself and stepping slightly towards her brother, "she is here to talk to you."

"Alycia," Daniel turned back to me, "we can not discus anything at this point of time. I'm sorry, but if you would like to converse with me, than I will speak with you tomorrow at school."

"No." I stated simply, surprised how strong my voice sounded.

"Excuse me?" Daniel actually sounded taken aback, while the beautiful strangers simply laughed at the scene before them.

"Daniel we need to talk. I want to know why we cannot be friends. I don't see what wouldn't be 'sensible'", I spat, "about us." I was slowly gaining back my frustration from earlier.

"Well Dove I would be glad to show you if you would permit such an act." I turned at the sound of a voice that I had never heard. One of the strangers had spoken and I had to recollect my thoughts. He had the air of Daniel's voice but it held a musical chord all of its own. He was one of the faces that I recalled showing utter amusement. His was one I remembered vividly from his amazingly obvious features. He had deep brown hair all swept to one side of his face and his eyes were an amazing shade of blue as breathtakingly beautiful as Daniel's but in their own element.

"No James! That will be quite alright I believe." My eyes shot back to Daniel's, the obvious force in his voice slightly frightening. "Alycia," he said it more as a sigh, rather than a word, "I guess Tiffani has given me no choice but to explain myself." He leaned over in his chair with his hands running through his hair in complete concentration. "And James, I have told you that you will wait to eat until you are far away from my house." He added still not looking. I glanced back towards James and was rather surprised to see him still looking at me and rather more shocked to receive the wink from him.

Finally Daniel rose from his seat and walked towards me. He caught me by surprise once again when he reached for my hand, intertwining his hard, frozen one with mine, and pulled me away from the room and all its witnesses.

We walked, hand in hand, up a flight of stairs and into the far bedroom. I knew instantly, from the view of the window, that this would be his room. I dropped his hand and looked around, taking it all in. I immediately noticed it held similarities to mine. It was simple, not over crammed with nonsense, and it held an extensive collection of books in a library to the side of the window. His room catered to a large bed, but also to the side of it was a rather comfy looking couch. Daniel once again seized my hand and pulled me with him towards the couch.

"Alycia, in all honesty I have no idea how to tell you this." I didn't like how he immediately started with something so blunt. "As I told you before, our lives are completely different and I didn't want to subject you to mine. Tiffani should not have brought you here."

I finally felt my voice return. "And what should she have done? Ignored this?" I gestured to the both of us. "You seem to be doing that enough for the both of us."

"Alycia you don't understand…"Daniel started again but I cut him off.

"God Daniel! You keep repeating that, but we'll never see if I can understand unless you try explaining it!" I was getting so furious with him that I could feel the tears itching at my eyes. I turned my face away from Daniel's, masking my weakness. I could feel Daniel's cool hand pulling my face back into his vision.

"Alycia if I promise to try and explain, will you promise to try and understand how hard this is?" I simply nodded my head ever so slightly, while he traced his thumb up my face and whipped away the few trader tears that escaped.

He dropped his hand and looked away from me, instead looking out the window. "You know the first time I saw you was when we almost crashed yesterday." I was completely taken aback. I didn't expect this as his beginning speech. "I could see your face in my rearview mirror. You looked so adorable with your face all scrunched up in anger…kind of how you looked just a second ago." He looked back at me and smiled. "And then we had English together and I couldn't think about anything but you. We parted and again everything else seemed pointless compared to the memory of you. Chorus came and I was once again hurled into your intoxicating presence."

"Daniel what does this have to do with…" He cut me off.

"Everything Alycia! Don't you see that! How I feel about you is the main reason why this is wrong!" I looked down at my hands and Daniel continued a little quieter this time. "Alycia there's no way to explain to you what I am. I'm a monster, I'm mythology, I'm inhuman, and I'm wrong for you." Daniel once again looked out the window. I had no idea what Daniel was trying to explain to me, but at the moment all I cared about was him continuing.

This time I was the one offering the reassuring embrace. I reached my hand up and pulled it back to me. "Daniel whatever you are can't be worse than what your not. Daniel you are one of the most exquisite people I have ever met. You are so kind and compassionate, your amazingly intelligent, and you're the one person in the world that I could see myself giving myself heart and sole to." Daniel smiled a sad, sorrow-filled smile.

"Don't say that Alycia. Please. You don't know the real me."

"That's not because I don't want to! It's because you wont let me! Uhh…you're just so infuriating sometimes! Do you know th…" Daniel cut me off by pressing his lips upon mine with such passion and force I trembled beneath it.

Just as I started to kiss him back and wrap my arms around his neck he pulled away. He leaned in once more and I did the same, expecting him to kiss me once again.

"I'm a vampire Alycia." He whispered in my ear. It took me awhile to comprehend the fact that he had even spoken, and once I had, I couldn't help the fit of giggles that came with it. I looked him in the eyes and immediately stopped laughing when I saw the seriousness evident on his face. "That's the truth Alycia. Tiffani and I are both vampires and that's why I need you to stay away, for your safety." I immidiatly thought of my nightmare from earlier. I pushed that out of my head knowing that Daniel wasn't like that.

I felt so stupid just sitting there but this was a lot to take in. All of a sudden I could feel my phone vibrating in my pocket. I quickly grabbed for it and checked the caller ID before answering.

"Mom?" I answered.

"Alycia? Where are you girls? Its almost ten on a school night." She sounded genuinely concerned and I felt bad for worrying her.

"Oh were almost home mom. Actually were turning on our block right now. See you in a second. Love you, bye." I closed my phone and shoved it back in my pocket. "Look Daniel I really have to go." He looked as if he was actually sad and once again I felt bad for disappointing someone. "You'll be at school tomorrow right?" I asked trying to get him to look at me.

"Yeah I'll be there." He kept his face forcefully downward and I knew that I was defeated. I got up, crossed the room, opened the door, and looked back hoping, one last time, that he would look me in the eye. He didn't and I was forced to shut the door and leave.

I walked as fast as I could down the stairs and past the living room. I could see Tiffani smiling up at me hopefully but I just kept walking. I opened the house door and ran across the street to my house. I reached for the door, but looked back once more at Daniel's empty window. I let out a sigh and opened the door to the inevitable.

"Mom I'm home!" I called as I ran up the stairs to my room, not wanting too have to deal with her right at this moment.

"Alycia are you hungry I could make you something if you like." My mom appeared in my doorframe looking around skeptically.

"No mom I'm fine. Kathleen and I grabbed a bite." I quickly grabbed my toiletries and rushed out of the room, past my mother, for the bathroom.

"Alycia honey, are you alright? You're acting really strange." She was outside the bathroom door now. I quickly changed into my pajama bottoms and a cami and opened the door while turning on the water to brush my teeth.

I didn't look her in the eye as I answered, "Yeah mom. Everything's fine, I'm just tired."

She looked down at me with disbelief all over her face. "Well…get some sleep honey." She left me alone in my non-exhaustion relevant haze. I walked back to my room, turned off the light, and lay in my bed. All I could think about was the nightmare that Katie had woken me from. Surely that had no relevance to what Daniel had just admitted to me.

I laid in the dark for what seemed like eternity, finally wearing myself into enough exhaustion to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I was once again in the dark forest running from what I couldn't see. I ran straight for the denser area, this time knowing where I was going somehow. From somewhere above I heard the mocking laugh and backed deeper to better shield myself.

"Oh Alycia! Where are you? Why are you hiding from me?" Daniel leaped, out of nowhere, down to me.

"Alycia, Alycia, Alycia." I could now see the outline of Daniel and he was shaking his head in disapproval. "Do you really think you could out run me?" He was advancing on me and I was now able to see his face clearly.

In an instant he was gone again. I looked around frantically, searching for him.

"Rawr!" I screamed as two cold arms engulfed me and pulled me backwards. "I got you." I turned around to find myself in the arms of Daniel. His face showed nothing but amusement as he pulled me closer to him again.

"Ha ha very funny." I snuggled into his embrace and he leaned down in a somehow familiar way. He leaned closer and closer to my neck and I couldn't help the reaction of fear course through me, only to be replaced as his cool lips kissed the hollow of my neck ever so gently.

I awoke with a jolt at the sound of my alarm. I slammed my hand on it to make it stop its annoying song, and continued to lie in my bed thinking about the previous dream in comparison to the one yesterday. This Daniel seemed to be more like the one that I had known and somehow it comforted me in a way I needed.

I got up and half skipped to the bathroom to take my shower. I got out; dried off, and changed in hast into a black tee shirt and green cargo pants. I ran back to the bathroom to do something quick with my hair. With one final approving glance, I grabbed my things and ran out the door, not bothering with food.

Walking to my car, I couldn't help but notice that Daniel and Tiffani had already left by the looks of their empty driveway. I quickly climbed into my SUV and pulled out of my own driveway, smiling the whole way to school.

I entered the familiar parking lot and pulled into the first open spot I saw. Everywhere I looked there were students scrambling, pushing to get to their homerooms. I joined the mass, leading throughout the halls, crawling slowly towards my English class and Daniel.

I finally reached my room and opened the door with eager eyes. My heart sank as I looked upon his empty chair. I slowly inched my way towards my seat and sat, disappointment clear on my face.

I was supposed to be reading our next novel, The Odyssey, but couldn't seem to concentrate on the book enough to make it through the first page. All that was going through my head was Daniel and why he wasn't here. I kept seeing the hurt expression that I had left him with as I ran from his room last night. Last night's scene was running through my head over and over.

By the time that the bell finally ran, I was so absorbed in my own train of thought I didn't even hear it. The only reason I was able to recognize the fact that class was over, was all my fellow students getting up and leaving.

I walked to my creative writing class, barely realizing where I was going. The assignment for the day was to create a story out of something that has happened in your past. I wrote in my same distant haze I had been in all day and by the time the class was over I had written a story about a vampire and the love he was capable of portraying to the judgmental world.

I walked into the chorus room hoping to see Tiffani. Once again I was let down, but at least I was more prepared for this disappointment. I walked to my section and stood there waiting. Mrs. Davis came in and started us with our warm ups.

"Well class I was hoping that we would be starting our work on putting the song together fully, but it seems that Daniel didn't have the same opinion of the matter." Mrs. Davis looked around examining everyone's faces. "Matt, you will be Daniel's understudy, and I would like you to work with Alycia on the part today." Mrs. Davis added looking back to Matt.

I groaned internally. Not only was I not going to be singing with Daniel, but I also was going to have to with Matt. I walked forward, following Matt. Mrs. Davis started the pick up and the girls sang triumphantly. The girls faded and the guys took over. I stood feeling the nerves coming on. I was slowly starting to freak out.

I finally knew it was our part and Matt began. If I were completely honest with myself I would have to say that Matt sounded good, but I wouldn't let myself think such a thing. This wasn't Matt's part, it was Daniels, and he was supposed to be here singing it. I grimaced when Matt looked so happy at the admiration that o believed to be undeserved. I then realized that I had been worrying so much about Matt that I had completely forgot about the fact that I had to still sing.

I was slowly unnerving myself knowing that soon I would be publicly humiliating myself. I took my silent breath and tried to prepare myself as best as possible. I started a little shaky, trying my hardest to stabilize my voice. It was an even harder act than I though possible considering I was singing so quietly even Mrs. Davis, who was sitting fright in front of me, was straining to hear me.

"Alycia stop!" Mrs. Davis abruptly stopped playing, "You need to sing louder, with more breath support and feeling!" I lowered my head to the floor in embarrassment. "No, no, no, no, no! Don't go getting all abashed on me young lady! Your voice is beautiful and it's the best for the part. That is why I choose you! Now try again, and this time sing it like you earned it!"

I took a deep breath and this time concentrated on nothing but myself. I sang stronger, keeping better control of my breath support. I felt awkward in front of all these people, I hardly even sang along to the radio, but I believed I was doing well. Mrs. Davis continued the delicate melody, this time seeming to be happier with my performance, if her smile was any indication. Thankfully, my ears picked up on the key change and the rest of the choir joined me.

When the song came to an end, I couldn't help the smile that crept onto my face. I felt amazing! Releasing all that stress within that adrenaline rush was one of the best feelings I had ever experienced. The only thing that would have made it better would be if Daniel were here instead.

The second that thought crossed my mind, I was back in my distracted haze. Once again I was running the same thoughts over and over in my head. With the ending of class, I grabbed my books, and once again walked alone to my next class.

Calculus wasn't any better. I could barely read my formulas, let alone comprehend them. At that point I realized this was a pointless attempt, trying to focus in any of my classes. I decided it would be best to just go home and at the sound of the bell, instead of heading for the cafeteria, I turned towards the parking lot.

I drove home, not even giving the fact that this was the second day in a row that I had skipped the second half of the day, another thought. By the time I had turned down my street, I was reveling in the thought that soon I would be in my warm, comforting bed, hiding from the rest of the world.

My heart gave an involuntary leap as my gaze shifted to Daniel and Tiffani's house. Outside sat the moving truck that had been there just days before.

I sped into my driveway, threw open my door, and leaped from the seat. My eyes shot from the moving truck, to the still empty driveway, and then to the front door. I ran across the street and threw open the door, without knocking.

I ran around the main level screaming for Daniel. Just as I was about to give into the haunting emptiness of the house, Daniel appeared in the doorway of the living room, with Tiffani following, a knowing smile in place on her lips.

"Alycia?" Daniel asked astonished.

"Daniel." I panted as I ran to him and threw my arms around him. "I thought I had lost you," I whispered. Daniel tightened his arms around me, placing his head upon mine, and stroked my hair.

"Oh Alycia, as did I." I looked up into his deep, penetrating eyes and we stood there staring into each other's eyes, and souls, for what seemed like an eternity.

"To bad you don't eat human food Daniel. You guys are so cute I just want to feed you cookies." I lifted my head to see Tiffani beaming at us from the other doorway, before skipping happily from the room.

I couldn't help but laugh at her. I looked back at Daniel to find him smiling down at me.

"What?" I asked self-conscious.

"Nothing, I just love your smile." I looked away, blushing, only to have Daniel pulling my face back and embracing me even harder. "Don't be embarrassed. Your beautiful and I love starring at you! At least now I have a right to stare at you all day and not feel guilty." Daniel smiled again playfully and I laughed again. Daniel slowly pulled me with him as he sat delicately on the only furniture in the room.

We sat upon the couch together for a long time, I in his arms resting my head upon his chest as he stroked my head gingerly.

"Daniel?" I asked tentatively.

"Hmmm?" Daniel answered quietly. I rolled over, still intertwined in his arms, to find him with his eyes peacefully closed, appearing asleep.

"I love you." I whispered as I laid my chin upon his chest once again, still in view of his glorious face. The corners of his lips turned up slightly; in a quaint smile before his teeth appeared and he was smiling broader then I had ever seen.

He opened his eyes and pulled me up closer to him. He kissed me hard and passionately before releasing me to breath. I laid my head once again on his shoulder, only to hear him whisper in my ear, "I love you to."

I smiled and nestled further into him, taking in his delicious scent for myself.

"Well Daniel, I unpacked your room once again, and the rest of the house, all that's left is this room and the kitchen." I opened my eyes to see Tiffani, once again, standing in the doorframe. "Although really it won't be that hard, not to many dishes to bother yourself with, but none the less they're yours."

"Will do Tiffani and thank you." Daniel replied nonchalantly, not even bothering to lift his view from my face. Tiffani beamed down at us once again and then left. I laid back down content until realization hit me.

"Wait! Your not moving?" I asked astonished and thrilled at the same time.

"Well there's no real point now, now is there?" He smiled down at me and proceeded to once again stroke my hair.

I returned the smile weakly, knowing that now it was my turn to admit to what I was. I let out a sigh, preparing myself for the inevitable.

"Alycia, what's wrong?" I looked back into his eyes only to find them reflecting utter concern.

"Daniel, you have been so honest with me and it's time I return the favor. I turned my head and hid my face in the crook of his arm.

"Alycia whatever it is I promise you can trust me." He stared at me intently, willing me to believe him. I looked away, unable to see the pain I was inevitably going to cast upon him. I couldn't think at that moment how to begin, but I was suddenly reminded of the very words Daniel had used just yesterday.

"Daniel If I promise to try and explain, will you promise to try and understand how hard this is?" He looked taken aback by the use of his own words. He reached for my hands, trying to covey with his eyes that he was telling the truth.

"Alycia I promise you that you can trust me with all your being."

"I know Daniel but it's hard. How do I know you'll still feel the same way about me? How do I know that you'll like the me that I am, and not just the me you think I am?"

"Alycia, I was wondering the same thing when I told you what I was. All I can tell you is that you need to trust me to see your side of things." I heaved a sigh deciding it best to just get it out there.

"Daniel I'm a…well I'm a witch." I looked away quickly, refusing to bare his reaction.

"I know." My head sprang back to his attention.

"You do?" I all but shouted.

"Well maybe I didn't know exactly, but I could tell something was different." I was utterly shocked.

"How? Were not supposed to exist."

"Well I myself don't technically exist. Are you going to tell me you couldn't sense or just feel something was different about myself?" I smiled sheepishly.

"No, I guess I cant." Daniel returned the smile and tucked a stray hair behind my ear.

"There you see? Now all you have to worry about is the fact that you are indeed loved by a ravenous, blood thirsty vampire." He winked playfully at me.

"Oh I believe I can cope." I giggled whole-heartedly and nestled back into his embrace.

"So tell me, what's it like to use magic?" It was an innocent question, but it perturbed me none-the-less.

"What's it like drinking human blood?" I regretted saying it as soon as I realized what I had done. Daniel's expression changed quickly, as did his tone.

"Hey now that is completely unfair. I didn't choose my means of survival! And just so you know right now, I don't drink human blood!" I felt terrible and utterly ashamed of what I had said.

"Oh Daniel! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have said…well it's just…well my magic and I don't really get along."

"No, it is me that should be sorry. I should have realized that it was a sensitive subject for you." His eyes showed pain and remorse and I felt simply terrible for putting it there.

"Oh Daniel." I lifted my hand and ran it gently across his smooth, cold cheek. "I shouldn't have said those things. It just comes so naturally to hide myself from people. I want you to know that it wasn't intentional and that I do trust you." Daniel smiled faintly but I could still see uncertainty in his eyes. I knew I had to clear his face of that emotion and there was only one way I could think of that would do that.

"Well using magic is, I guess, an amazing feeling. In order to cast something to happen you have to call upon anything that you could possibly think would help you in your personal will. You conjure all the strength and emotion possible and you just let it take over you and flow out of you. It truly is a great release." Daniel looked at me with now great interest.

"Well if it is really as great as you make it sound then why don't you enjoy it?" That was the first time anyone had ever asked me that question. The only one who knew that I didn't enjoy my magic was Kathleen and she never wondered, she just accepted. I sat, wrapped in Daniel's arms, for quite some time just pondering what I should tell Daniel.

"Well I guess it has something to do with me feeling like an outsider." I looked away not wanting Daniel to see me in a time of weakness. "Because of my abilities I'm considered a freak and I guess that I don't want to indulge in my failure." Daniel laughed lightly.

"What?" I whipped my head around to stare once more into his loving eyes.

"Nothing, it's just I completely understand." Daniel smiled broadly and reached for my face. He kissed me softly and I felt the smile still present on his lips through it. He pulled away but lingered still ever so closely to my lips and whispered, "I love you Alycia. I have since that night I saw you on your rooftop, don't get me wrong, I have been infatuated with you from the moment I saw you in my rearview mirror when we almost had a collision, but that night was when I knew I had to be with you."

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. "I think that's when I knew as well. When I heard you listening to "Goodnight my Angel" I knew we were destined. You know that night still confuses me. The last thing I remember was you and that song and the next thing I know I'm waking up in my bed." Daniel held a mischievous smile that was begging to be questioned. "Daniel?"

"Well I think I might be able to clear some stuff up." He was laughing so quietly that I couldn't hear him but I could most certainly feel the quick up and down rhythm of his chest.

"Like?"

"Well see you fell asleep on your roof…"

"I knew it! But how did I get into my bed?" I could see Daniel's smile grow even larger yet.

"I put you there." He stated simply.

"What?" I asked astonished.

"Well I couldn't let you just stay there and freeze now could I? So I climbed up that tree near your window and carried you into your room and tucked you in."

"You did?" I didn't know how to take in the information but the only thing that I truly felt was love.

"Yep. I was actually a little worried that you would remember because when I put you in your bed and covered you up you nuzzled my hand and whispered thank you."

"Well I can honestly tell you that I didn't, and still don't, remember that." Again I reached up and stroked his delicate face, "but thank you again." He smiled adorably.

"Anytime."

"Daniel!" I could hear Tiffani from somewhere upstairs.

"What?" Daniel responded a little agitated.

"Alycia's mom is going to be home any minute.

"Oh wow! She's right." I sat up quickly " I have to get home." I kissed him quickly and leaped from the couch. I skipped to the door until I realized how empty I felt already. I turned around, my hand still on the door handle. I found Daniel standing only feet away. I ran the short distance back into his arms. "Will I see you tonight?" Daniel laughed quietly.

"How about I meet you on the roof?" I smiled happily and nodded. Daniel reached for my cheek and kissed me delicately before walking me to the door.

I reached my house just in time to hear my mom pull up. I ran up the stairs, to my room, so that it looked like I had been there all day.

"Alycia! I'm home!" She paused, "I brought Chinese!"

"Coming!" I hastily changed into some pajama bottoms and ran down to meet her.

We began eating in our usual silence until my mother the great detective had to ruin it.

"You seem anxious." I made sure no emotion passed my face.

"Yeah well I'm in the middle of a really good book upstairs."

"Oh I see." Ha! What a joke. My mother never saw what truly was. I finished my food and cleared the table.

After saying goodnight to my mother, I ran up the stairs, making a stop at the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and fixed my hair. I made sure that I looked presentable before rushing to my room and throwing the window open.

Daniel was already sitting there staring at the stars. I climbed out and carefully crawled over to where Daniel was. He opened his arms and I climbed into his familiar embrace.

"Well wasn't somebody eager?"

"Maybe just a little." I rested my forehead against his shoulder and just breathed in his calming scent.

"You should try and get some sleep Alycia, it's been a long day."

I nestled further into his arms and sighed in content. "Stay with me?" I whispered with pure longing. The last thing I remembered was Daniel humming "Goodnight my Angel."


	7. Chapter 7

I woke with an unexplained smile upon my face. Realization hit me and I quickly rolled over, still in the arms of the one I loved. My eyes fell upon his calm, serene face. I reached my hand to his face and stroked it ever so lightly before kissing him gently. "Well good morning love." I pulled away to see Daniel open his eyes. "Did you sleep well?" he asked with a cocky smile.

"You could say that." Daniel lightly giggled at my remark and kissed me the rest of the way awake. "Mmm. It is a good morning." I sighed happily when we broke away from each other.

"No, it's a perfect morning." I couldn't help the smile that crept onto my lips.

"So do you have any plans for today or can you stay with me?" I asked not being able to hide the hopefulness in my voice.

"Well I have another 'party' later but until then I'm yours." He finished his sentence by grabbing my hands, holding them behind my back and kissing me gently against my neck.

"Good. I'm not ready to share you." I giggled, "So what's the plan?"

"Well I was thinking we could watch a movie together, maybe go get something to eat then." He still had my hands behind my back, but I really didn't mind the closeness.

"Well that sounds perfect. Sara should be gone all day so we can watch something here if you want." He smiled in response. He let go of one of my hands, keeping the other greedily for himself, got up and led me down to the living room couch.

I really didn't want to leave him, but I just didn't feel right being with him looking like I was. "Urm…Daniel would you mind if I took a real quick shower?" I asked tentatively.

Daniel turned around to face me again. "Not at all Alycia. I'm sorry that I hadn't been more susceptible to your needs."

"Oh it's no problem. Um well, you can watch TV and well there is some food in the fridge if you get hungry." Daniel laughed lightly.

"Thank you Alycia but I don't eat human food." I laughed uncomfortably.

"Oh yeah. I guess I forgot. Well I'll be right back." I turned and walked back up the stairs hearing Daniel still laughing at me. I smiled in spite of myself.

I quickly walked to the bathroom and closed the door. I turned the water on and got quickly undressed. I massaged the shampoo into my scalp letting the scent of green apple engulf me. I finished as fast as I possibly could not wanting to waste any of the time that I could be spending with Daniel.

As soon as I was done I stepped out of the shower and dried off with my towel. I wiped the mirror off and towel dried my hair. After wrapping the towel securely around myself I gathered my clothing and practically sprinted to my room, not wanting to be seen by Daniel.

Rummaging through my closet, I settled on a pair of cute, but comfy jeans and a black long sleeve shirt. I glanced at the full-length mirror on the back of my door and tousled my hair for some extra volume. I grabbed some eyeliner and smudged some on quickly. I then applied some mascara and chapstick. The look was simple but that's what I liked. Happy with the result I opened my door and flew down the stairs.

When I entered the living room I could see Daniel had already put something on. Through further inspection I recognized the opening to "The Phantom of the Opera." "Great movie." Daniel turned with the sound of my voice, a delicious smile in place on his face.

"It's one of my favorites," he said lifting his arms and opening them for me. I decided that I wanted to play around with him, so I walked over to the couch and sat on the other side. Daniel frowned, rather adorably I might add.

"What?" I asked trying to appear innocent.

"You know what." Daniel said through a puppy dogface. It took all my effort not to crack.

"No I don't." I said simply, still putting on my act.

"I want you to be close to me." Daniel truly was better at sounding pathetic than me, but I still wasn't done with my game.

"I don't know. It could be dangerous. I mean think if you got hungry." I raised my hand to the side of my open mouth, trying to look worried.

"Oh really." Now Daniel was smiling mischievously. Uh oh. "Well I'll let you know when you're in danger." Daniel crawled slowly, across the couch, toward me. My heart was racing before he even reached me.

He kissed me softly, and then slowly deepened it. I entangled my fingers within his hair as he moved his mouth to my ear and whispered, rather seductively, "Danger." He moved lower and nibbled my neck, making sure not to bite to hard, before moving back to my lips.

When we finally broke apart I was out of breath. Daniel was still close to my face panting in rhythm with me. His smile was so cocky that I had to laugh. He laughed in return, and then repositioned us so that he was under me with my face on his shoulder.

"I won." He whispered in my ear, rubbing my back delicately.

"I let you win." I added playfully.

"I think I can live with that," he replied, "and by the way you look really good. I love the way black complements your skin tone." We lay there like that and watched the movie for quite some time.

I had always liked "The Phantom of the Opera" but watching it with Daniel, it suddenly became one of my favorites. Daniel would sing the parts of The Phantom softly in my ear, making it impossible to concentrate on the movie properly.

When the movie finally ended my stomach gave an embarrassing grumble of hunger. "Well I guess that means it's time for lunch." Daniel laughed out.

"I could just grab something from the kitchen you know?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Well yeah you could, but that wouldn't be fun for me." He answered sitting us both up. He stood and pulled me along by my hand to the door, where I slipped my shoes on and grabbed my jacket. He continued to lead me outside, and across the street, to his car. Being the gentleman he is, he opened my door for me, and then shut it with care when I was inside. Before I could even buckle my seat belt he was in the drivers seat next to me. I looked at him bewildered and he simply laughed and explained, "vampires are a little faster than the average human."

We drove for a little while before my curiosity got the best of me. "Daniel, if you don't mind me asking, what else is different between humans and vampires. Like are all the stories like 'Dracula' true?" Daniel simply laughed and looked over at me smiling.

"Depends what aspect your talking about. Lets see, as you saw I have more speed, I also have better vision, being able to see even in the dark, and I am also stronger. As you can see the sun doesn't kill me, or turn me to dust, but it does sting me to be in it. You know, like a bad sunburn, I would presume, and my eyes are also sensitive to the sun, so I try to stay out of the sun as much as possible."

"So do you like hide from it while sleeping in a coffin then?" Again I received a laugh.

"No, I sleep in a bed just like you." He winked.

"Are you immortal?"

"Not exactly, no. We do live longer than the average human, taking roughly twenty years to age one of your year equivalents."

"So just how old are you?" I asked with a smirk. Daniel took some time before answering.

"I'm seventeen just like you, He glanced over again smiling, "but I have been alive, for lack of a better word, for three hundred and two years."

"And the blood thing?" I asked uncomfortably "I mean you said yesterday that you don't drink human blood, but surely you must drink some right?"

"Well I haven't in a long time. I now live off of animal blood, but human blood sustains us for longer."

"When you say you haven't in awhile do you mean that you have before? Like have you killed?"

"Yes, I use to only drink human blood, like most vampires, When a vampire feeds from a human they can do so without any harm to the human. The last time I drank from a human, although, I was unable to stop myself and I drained her of too much. She had to go to the hospital and get all these transfusions. She barely mad it." He whispered the last part. I could tell that he was hurting really bad. I placed my hand upon his.

"But the point is, she did. It was a mistake Daniel. Everyone makes them." Daniel looked at me, shame still evident in his eyes. I made sure that my face showed nothing but love and compassion. It seemed to make him feel better, considering he reached his hand to my cheek and stroked it before returning his hand to the steering wheel and his attention to the road.

We pulled into a Mexican restraunt, and he quickly opened my door for me and led me inside. The hostess sat us, not even bothering to hide the fact that she wanted Daniel, but he paid her no attention and she left looking disappointed.

Our waiter showed up the asking us what we wanted. After I had given my order and Daniel convinced him that he wouldn't be getting anything he walked away leaving us alone again. I took a sip of my coke and realized the look that Daniel was giving to the poor waiter.

"Why are you looking at him like that?" I asked, actually astonished by Daniel's behavior. I had never seen him act rude to someone other than Tiffani when he was playing with her.

"I don't like what his thinking about you." He said simply.

"What!" I couldn't believe him. "How do you know his thinking about me?"

"I can feel the emotions his having around you, so I can guess what his thinking." He said, his voice laced with disgust.

"Wait! What do you mean you can _feel_ his emotions?"

"Sorry I left that part out of the story. That's another thing that's different about us. Certain vampires are 'blessed' with certain attributes. Tiffani and I are given the power of creativity. My main 'power' of sorts is I can feel what other people are feeling. Tiffani's would be her writing, I believe. She writes these stories and they always turn out to be true, One hundred percent true. We also, as you know can sing rather well and each are fluent in our instrument of choice. Tiffani also enjoys photographing, while I dabble in sketch and paint. All in all there's not much creatively we don't partake in."

I was astounded, but also very intrigued. "So how does the 'feeling feelings' thing work? Like can you tell me how I'm feeling right now?"

"No, your one of the few that I can't seem to understand. There are a couple of other people I have come across that I can't understand either, but it irritates me every time."

"Why?" I asked curious.

"It really bugs me with certain people when I don't feel much from them. Its like they're hiding something from me and depending on who it is," he looked at me intently. "Maybe tantalizing me with keeping their feelings from me." He smiled at the last part.

"Well what about Tiffani? How do her 'powers' work?" we were leaning into one another, barely even whispering.

"Its simple actually. When she sleeps, she often wakes up early and feels the need to write. She explained it once to me. She said that when she writes her 'vision stories' that she is barely conscious. Like the phase right before you wake up, when you're still clinging on to your dream. But the point is they always come true."

"Well that explains a lot about you two." I said trying to sound nonchalant as I sipped my soda again. This was a lot of information for one person to take in and I was hoping that I was doing an okay job with it.

"There's more." He said looking at me worry etched oh his face. Obviously I wasn't doing as good of a job of hiding my emotion of shock as I was hoping.

"Of course there is." I laughed out.

"Well Tiffani and I share a connection, a strong one. When I told you 'there's nothing I can hide from her, even though sometimes I really wish that I could' I was being completely honest. I can't hide anything from her. You see some how our mind is connected and with it we can tune into each other's thoughts." Everything that Daniel was telling me was slowly starting to sound surreal, but I knew every ounce of it was true.

As I was trying to process everything, our waiter showed up and scared me so much that I leaped up in surprise. Daniel laughed slightly and I couldn't help but laugh at my own stupidity along with him. "Can I get you anything else?" he asked not looking away from me as he placed my food in front of me. I blushed lightly at the attention.

"No, she will not be needing anything else from you." Daniel practically snarled. My blush deepened as the waiter retreated back from Daniel in fear.

"Well don't you think that was a little much?" I asked a little embarrassed by how Daniel had just acted.

"No I do not. He was completely flirting with you."

"Are you kidding me? That hostess was totally flirting with you earlier."

I couldn't help but laugh at Daniel's face all contorted in anger. I reached across the table, placing my hand on top of his. "Your so rash Daniel." I said shaking my head laughing at him once again.

"Yeah whatever," he scoffed, "just eat your food." I laughed harder and this time Daniel joined me.

When I had finished my food a different waiter retrieved my plate and that earned another round of laughs form us. Daniel paid the check and we walked hand in hand back to the car.

"So am I invited this time to the party?" I asked when we were on the road. Daniel looked apprehensive.

"I'm not sure that would be a good idea. It could be dangerous." I placed my hand within his trying to reassure him.

"Come on Daniel." I pouted, "I want to see your friends, and plus you and Tiffani will be there for me." He was quiet for a long time.

"If you really want to I guess you could." He finally said squeezing my hand gently.

We pulled into his driveway and went inside. Immediately there was a blur of brown hair and then I was wrapped in Tiffani's arms.

"Hi Alycia! Are you staying for the party this time?"

"Um yes, that was the plan, but if you don't let go of me, I might not make it till then." Tiffani laughed, but let go of me none-the-less.

"Very funny Alycia." She turned her attention to Daniel. "Okay I stayed up all night getting everything ready for the party, all that's needed is your blood." I looked at the two of them questionably.

"Alright I'll go get it now. Do you think you could keep an eye on Alycia?" Daniel asked ignoring my inquisitive looks.

"Sure thing." Tiffani replied, a glimmer of intrigue evident on her face.

"I'll be right back." Daniel said to me, pulling me close to him once again. "I love you." He added, before kissing me and leaving through the front door. I stood there starring until I heard Tiffani's musical, little laughter from behind me,

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Oh nothing." She turned and headed towards the stairs before adding, "It's just you two have it bad." She laughed even harder, "So are you coming?"

I followed her up the stairs and down the hall to a large room; I assumed should be the master's suite. It was bright and colorful, just like Tiffani. It had large gorgeous works of art everywhere. Anywhere you looked your eyes were drawn to beautifully taken black and white pictures. They looked amazing next to the brightly colored walls. On one side of the room there was a development table. Over it hung a couple of pictures drying out. My attention was drawn to the one on the far right. I reached my hand up to examine it better. It was Daniel and I sitting on my roof. It must have been last night at some time. I smiled at the perfect documentary of the night.

"I took that from Daniel's window last night." Tiffani was next to me smiling broadly.

"It's perfect." I whispered.

"Well when I get a frame for it I'll make sure to give it to you."

"Oh thank you Tiffani."

"No problem. Now, lets get you ready." She added all excited. I have a perfect dress for you, and I want to do your hair and makeup!" I really hated being dressed up but Tiffani was so enthusiastic I couldn't say no.

She brought me into her bathroom and set me down so she could start my hair. I was still wondering what Daniel was doing and I figured whom better to ask than Tiffani. "Tiffani? What did you guys mean when you were talking about getting 'his blood' for tonight?" I chewed my lip apprehensively.

"Well whenever we, as in our little group of vampires that you met the other day, get together we typically feed. Considering Daniel doesn't feed from humans any longer he usually goes and retrieves a goblet of animal blo…." Her sentence was cut off by a giant yawn.

"Wow. You must be tired. You really did stay up all night didn't you?"

"Yeah. It takes a lot of time to find willing feeders."

"Find what?"

"Willing feeders. Humans that are willing to give us blood to feed." Tiffani responded unfazed.

"How do you get these…um…human feeders?" I used the term uncomfortably. "I thought humans aren't supposed to know you exist."

"They aren't. But there are organizations that cater to our needs. Places where they keep some humans with the knowledge and intention of being feeders."

"Sounds disgusting." I said without thinking.

"Not really. Each of them are more than willing. You see our saliva has endorphins in it that human's love. It's actually really pleasurable for them." Tiffani finished my hair and moved onto my makeup.

When she was done she begged me not to look yet. "Don't you want to get changed first so you can see the full effect?" I agreed to not look and followed Tiffani back into her room, before she ran to her closet to get the so-called perfect dress. She returned holding something black. It was actually a really cute dress. It was a strapless, form-fitting top connected to a fluffy skirt that stopped right above my knees.

I slipped it on and had Tiffani help me with the zipper. She then handed me some cute black heels that had ballerina style boys that laced up my leg. After adding a silver heart pendant necklace, that I absolutely loved, and some diamond stud earrings, Tiffani granted me permission to look at myself. I slowly walked over to Tiffani's full-length mirror. What I saw left me speechless.

I loved it. My hair was straight and flipped out really cutely. My makeup was dramatic, with smoky eyes and a berry lip, and the dress was as cute as I imagined.

"Isn't it amazing?" Tiffani asked joining me in the mirror wearing an orange dress with pink accents and her hair curled to frame her face.

"I absolutely love it." I practically screamed throwing my arms around her.

"Good." She said still in my arms happily. "Now we have to get downstairs," she finally pulled away, "were already late." She winked and walked out of her room.

I followed her apprehensively. I was getting nervous about what Daniel would say. I reached for the necklace I was wearing, fidgeting with it to try and calm myself. When I reached the stairs I could see Tiffani already at the bottom greeting people. Close to her was Daniel; staring back at me his mouth open, in what I hoped was a happy surprise.

Daniel met me at the bottom, now smiling ear to ear. He reached for my hands, which I happily gave to him, and pulled me to him. He kissed me like he hadn't seen me in months then pulled away to whisper in my ear seductively "You look amazing! And I knew you would like that necklace."

I pulled away surprised and touched the pendant again. He smiled happily and I threw my arms around his shoulders once again. "Oh thank you I love it!" I exclaimed.

"I'm glad." Daniel walked me into the living room, his arm securely around my waist. We sat on the same couch as yesterday, although someone had clearly unpacked since the room was again full of couches and chairs. "James! Again I tell you no." I followed Daniel's gaze to the breathtakingly beautiful vampire that I had met nights ago.

James's smile showed just how full of himself he was. He looked me up and down and then winked in the disgusting attempt of a come on. I could feel Daniel's chest start to rumble with a growl and I decided to take matters into my own hands. I rolled my eyes in obvious distaste at James before looking at Daniel with all the love and passion I could muster and kissed him long and hard.

When we pulled apart slightly, Daniel was smiling broad and laughing lightly. "Thank you." He murmured against my lips, tickling them slightly. He then kissed me again lightly and pulled away only to find James no longer sitting in the room.

"Anytime." I declared showing with my eyes that I meant it, which only made us laugh harder. I scanned the room finding Tiffani's bright outfit easily. She was entangled with a rather cute guy and it took me a second to realize that she was actually feeding. They looked so happy and content, and with the angling it simply looked as if they were kissing heatedly.

That's when I took the time to actually look around the rest of the room. Most everyone was paired off, with a couple of people still just talking, feeding. I also noticed that all the humans wore faces that showed nothing but happiness. Tiffani was right. They enjoyed it. I couldn't help but wonder what it felt like. I looked up to find Daniel already watching me, looking uncomfortable. I could see his gaze shift slightly to my neck and that's when I realized. He wanted this. He swallowed hard, and with obvious effort, returned his attention to my eyes.

Without letting myself think too much, knowing I might get scared, I moved my hair back and whispered, "Go ahead." Daniel leaned towards my neck, looking transfixed. I could feel his lips open against the thin skin covering my jugular and teeth scrape ever so lightly before Daniel pulled away extremely fast, terror in his eyes.

"No, no, no, no, no." Daniel was repeating as he shook his head. I could tell he was fighting a battle with himself, but so was I. When Daniel pulled away I noticed that his canine teeth had grown long and sharp. At that moment the only thing I wanted in the world was to feel them bite into my neck.

"Please," I whispered desperately, "I want you to." I pulled his face back to mine and tried to convey that I was telling the truth.

When Daniel brought his face, this time, to my neck he didn't pull away. The instant his teeth penetrated my skin I gasped. The initial feeling was an explosion of pain but before I could even scream, the sensation changed to pure ecstasy.

I couldn't believe that I thought this wrong and painful; it was the best feeling in the world. At that moment all I could think was please don't let this end.

"Good evening Daniel." I barely heard an unknown voice proclaim to the room in my zombie-like comma. Daniel whipped his head around and stared agape at the intruder. At that point I realized something was wrong. Everyone had stopped whatever he or she was doing previously. No one was talking, laughing, or even feeding any longer. I also noticed that Tiffani was looking as surprised as Daniel.

"Good evening father." Daniel finally managed to let out. Father! Did he seriously just say father? For the first time I thought to look at who had interrupted.

Standing in front of the door were five cloaked men surrounding a rather impressive looking couple. The man showed pure leadership in every aspect of himself. He was dressed sophisticatedly and his face was hard and stern.

"Mother." Daniel greeted the woman standing next to the man. She didn't look as if she could possibly be with the man she was standing with. She looked kind and sweet as she smiled at him in turn. Her eyes then fell upon me, regret filled.

I looked from Daniel and back again to his so-called parents, terror unexplainably rising within me.


	8. Chapter 8

Daniel rose from the couch and headed toward his parents, leaving me behind. "Mother." Daniel stated again, taking both of her delicate hands and kissing each gently. Her facial expression was warm and loving as she mouthed his name in return through a tear stricken eyes. She hugged him firmly, yet brief before he moved from her to face his father.

He didn't look as rejoiced, or even the least bit happy, to see him compared to his mother, but he acknowledged him none-the-less. Daniel stood before him, bowed his head ever so slightly, then looked him fiercely in the eye and repeated firmly, "Father."

Daniel's father raised his hand and rested it on his shoulder. "Good evening Daniel. I hope we are finding you well." Said any other way, it might convey a caring attribute, but this wasn't meant as a loving gesture. It was said simply because it was expected. Daniel's father looked at him like he was nothing. There was no love, no warmth, nothing caring at all in his eyes as he looked upon his son.

"You are father." Daniel returned using his same cold edge.

"Good, good. Now on to business."

"Of course." Daniel let out with a sigh

"And just what does that mean?" His father whipped at him. Daniel visibly clenched his jaw.

"Nothing." He gritted looking down in defeat.

"Nothing what?" His father spat. Daniel looked into his eyes again with the same ferocity as earlier.

"Nothing sir." It was clear by the way he snarled the word sir that he had dealt with his fathers sever superiority issues many times. Seeming completely oblivious to his son's obvious detest Daniel's father moved around his son and slowly made his way around the room.

"Well what do you we have here? A feeding party it does seem, although you have taken an odd interest with these fragile creatures." His father was looking around, showing some disgust as he examined the room. "How long has it been now since you have drunken from one again?" My hand indistinctively flew to my neck where I was prepared to find an open wound. I was really surprised to find nothing was there. I was even more surprised to find Daniel's father staring at me intently. "Well well well, I am surprised. You actually feed from a human, and a girl that you appear to be attracted to at that. " Daniel's jaw clenched again.

"That is none of your business!" snapped Daniel.

"Oh we are a feisty one today aren't we?" he replied coolly.

"Why are you here Father?"

"Well I don't believe that it would be appropriate to speak in front of your darling friends. Do you?" he smiled like someone had just told a joke that only he understood.

"No I do not." His eyes hesitantly left his father's. "I'm sorry for all of the inconvenience I am putting you all through, but if you could please leave me and my family it would be much appreciated." I didn't know whether I was included in a part of his speech but I got up to leave anyway. I felt uncomfortable there, as I'm sure everybody else who was now leaving, felt as well.

I closed the door behind me, being the last to leave, and slowly made my way across the street. When I got half way across the street I could hear Tiffani running after me, screaming my name.

"Alycia," Tiffani said slightly in a hurry, "Daniel wants you to know that he is sorry and that he will explain everything later."

"Oh…oh alright." I awkwardly answered, still confused. Tiffani smirked. "What?"

"He says he loves you."

"Oh." I tucked my hair behind my ear, feeling rather uncomfortable. "Tell him I love him too."

"K, done. Oh and he says your adorable when you blush." I could tell Tiffani was loving this. I hit her lightly on the arm.

"I guess that whole mind connection thing comes in handy sometimes huh?"

"Yep." Tiffani smiled. "Sorry but I have to go as well. I'm not nearly as important as my brother to my father, but I think that he will notice if I'm gone for to long."

"Hah," I scoffed, "Because Daniel seemed so important to him back there."

"Oh he's important to him all right, just not in the loving way." Tiffani looked far away as she looked at nothing in particular. "Anyway, Daniel will explain later, but I really must go now." She kissed me lightly on the cheek before turning and dashing back into her house.

Why did it seem that every time Tiffani tried to explain something to me, she just confused me more, and left me waiting for Daniel to choose when to elaborate?

I turned back and continued the rest of the way to my house. Once inside I immediately went to the bathroom to take a calming shower. By the time the comforting scent of green apples surrounded me I already felt better. I was purposely keeping my mind from straying anywhere near Daniel or the night's events.

After getting dressed in my favorite flannel pajama pants and a tank top, I lay down in my bed with a copy of The Scarlet Letter and began to read. Just as my eyelids started to get heavy with sleep, I heard a tap on my window. I rolled over to find Daniel opening my window and climbing in. "I was hoping you were still going to be awake." Daniel said, smiling lightly. "Almost wasn't." I answered in a voice that didn't even seem to me that it belonged. "Oh well…I'm sorry. I could leave if you'd like." Daniel turned to leave. "No!" I flew into a sitting position.. I wasn't sure how I felt but I did know I needed him. Daniel turned his hope-filled eyes back to me. "Stay/" I whispered barely audible. "If you wish." For the first time Daniel showed how vulnerable and unsure he was. I lifted the edge of my blanket letting him know how sorry I was. Daniel climbed in next to me apprehensively. Still unsure of myself, I placed my book down and rolled over to face Daniel. It was clear from his eyes that he was hurting. I wasn't sure how I could make him feel at least a little bit better, but I had to try. I reached for both of his hands and held them tight, assuring him that I was there for him. He let one free but kept the other, bringing it closer to his face for examination. He kissed each fingertip gently and continued to stroke it with his other hand. I slowly reached up and touched his cheek in a loving way. I could tell he was still struggling even through the weak smile he attempted. "Do you want to tell me?" I asked unsure if I even wanted to know. "I'm not sure you want to know." "Ha! I thought you couldn't tell how I was feeling." He smiled sheepishly. "Yes well I've had some practice in the trade." I laughed lightly. It was obvious that he was still pretending to be all right.

"Daniel tell me."

"I wouldn't even know where to start." He looked down to my hands again.

"Well start with something small."

"Actually I can't. The first thing you need to know is the truth about my family." I swallowed hard. The last time he told me the _truth _I found out he and his family were vampires. "Were not average per say. Were actually above average. We're what you might cal royalty. We kind of lead the vampire race. Well my father does…" he trailed of in angst.

"Well that explains a lot."

"Yes I would assume so. When I told you my father has his own idea of what our life should be like, I wasn't exaggeriating. He leads us in a dictatorship.


End file.
